


[GGAD]有种出种

by MeatSoup



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeatSoup/pseuds/MeatSoup
Summary: 天雷，OOC，双性，两盖一邓，没坑还在更作者会翻跟头
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	1. [GGAD]有种出种

邓布利多第一次见到格林德沃，是在某一次家长会上。  
散会后邓布利多找上格林德沃，说想聊聊盖勒特在学校的问题，两个人便去了邓布利多的小办公室。  
邓布利多滔滔不绝地讲了许多，不过他越讲越心不在焉，眼神一会望向男人褪色的金发上，一会对上男人异色的瞳孔，一会落在男人包养得很好的双手。  
据说手指修长的男人下面那根也特别粗长，邓布利多咽了口口水，他不该意淫自己学生的父亲，可他控制不住，光是看到那个男人望向自己的异色双眸，他下面就湿了。  
他双腿交叠，尽量避免被人发现裤子已经湿透，他应该尽快结束这场对话，把家长送走，在办公室里撸一把，再回家。  
可他还没说出送别的话，格林德沃却开口了：“老师没有别的话要对我说了吗？”  
邓布利多闻到了清淡的烟草味，他沉醉在烟味中，深吸一口气，稳住躁动不安的心说：“抱歉，耽误了你这么长时间，我想说的已经说完了。”  
“是吗？”格林德沃嘴角上扬，他伸手摸在邓布利多的大腿上，慢慢上移，挤入交叠的双腿中，抚摸着后者的下体。“可老师这里不是这么说的，它似乎还有很多事情想对我说。”  
格林德沃的大手隔着西裤摸到邓布利多的阴茎时，邓布利多忍不住“啊——”地叫出来，他连忙捂住嘴，片刻后他才反应过来应该推开眼前这人才是，但此时他已经被格林德沃牢牢地压制在椅子上了，双腿也已经被分开了。  
格林德沃按在邓布利多阴茎上的手，缓缓地替他拉下拉链，隔着内裤，撸着微微抬头的阴茎。  
“你闻闻你下面的味道，它分明在说，你很想要。”格林德沃松开他的阴茎，抬手将手指送到他的嘴边，轻轻地点着他的嘴唇。  
邓布利多闻到了凑在嘴边的腥臊味，他知道这是他自己的味道，为此他感到羞愧可有隐隐感到兴奋。他希望这个眼睛里带着捕猎者神采看起来却温文尔雅的男人能有更进一步的行动。  
他的嘴唇被戳弄着，很快就被撬开了牙关，被迫含住了男人的手指。抵住舌头的手指不安分地搅动着，让腥膻的味道弥漫在整个口腔中。  
格林德沃笑了，他抽出手指，反手抓住邓布利多的手，按在自己已经鼓胀起来的下体。  
“想要吗？”他凑在邓布利多的耳边，吹着气，“摸摸它，会让你更舒服。”  
邓布利多隔着西裤的布料已经感受到正在苏醒中的庞然大物，他有些害怕又有些兴奋。  
他感到下方一片湿意，他没想到仅仅是摸着，就能让自己躁动不安。  
“乖，放它出来。”如魔鬼般的呢喃在他耳边蛊惑着他，邓布利多在男人的控制之下，颤颤巍巍地打开拉链，撩开内裤，将蓄势待发的猛兽释放出牢笼。  
“好看吗？”格林德沃的低语已经在耳边徘徊不散，邓布利多羞红了脸，低头却看到男人牵着他的手正在抚摸那精神昂扬的凶兽。  
但它看起来真的很好看，邓布利多目不转睛地看着，饱满的龟头粗长的茎身，甚至还有一截隐藏在衣料后面没有完全释放出来。  
邓布利多咽了口口水，他无意识地张开嘴，急促地呼吸着。  
“你也会像这样观察其他男人的阴茎吗？”  
“不，当然不，只是从来没这么近距离地看……”邓布利多收起视线，抬头却对上了男人含笑的眼睛。  
“所以你经常远距离看男人的阴茎吗？”  
“我不是……”邓布利多努力地争辩道，“我只是上porn而已。”  
格林德沃似乎是被邓布利多认真的眼神逗笑了，他松开被他钳制着的手，转而进攻起了邓布利多的下方。  
他迅速拉下邓布利多的裤子上的拉链，掏出对方的阴茎。  
秀气的阴茎上还挂着透明的前液，“看来它是真的等不及了。”说完，他就用宽大的手掌将两人的阴茎包在一起，带着薄茧的纤长手指是不是地滑过冠状沟。  
邓布利多从来没想到自己会和学生的家长，在自己的办公室，办公椅上干这等肮脏之事，他刚开口说了个“不”字，立马就爽到大脑空白，他仰起头，靠在椅背上，大口大口地喘息着。双手搭在对方的肩上，像是推拒又像是索求。从小到大他从来没受过这么激烈的刺激，很快他就交代在了格林德沃的手上。  
“邓布利多老师，你是不是太快了点，我还没有射呢？”  
“抱歉，”邓布利多刚说完就立马改口道，“我是想说我们不应该……”  
如果可以的话，他更想说谢谢，这是他有了性意识后最舒服的一次手淫。  
如果被插入是否会更舒服？  
一闪而过的念头让他更感到羞愧。  
“不应该什么？不该在办公室里做，还是不该和学生的家长做？”格林德沃眉毛上挑，“我想说，你的确不应该，你不应该独自高潮。”  
“我知道对于老师来说，最尴尬的事莫过于在课堂上被学生公然指出错误。”格林德沃松开对邓布利多的压制，双手隔着西裤从后者的大腿上往上摸，“虽然我不是你的学生，也不在意你是我儿子的老师，你不必为此感到担忧，但我还是得到从老师那里的奖励。”  
格林德沃说着，解开了邓布利多的皮带，抽出紧束在皮带里的衬衫。修长的手指轻轻解开衬衫的纽扣，格林德沃看到一件不应该穿在男人身上的内衣，他掀起一角说：“这是什么？”  
带着笑意的探究眼神笼罩着邓布利多，他别过头，轻声说着：“运动内衣。”  
“哦——”格林德沃拖长了音调，他撩开了运动内衣，把它推上锁骨，看着露出来的两团小小的软肉说，“是怕衬衫磨破乳头吗？”  
运动内衣的橡皮筋上移，箍得邓布利多呼吸困哪，他还没来得及回答这个问题，格林德沃就用沾满邓布利多精液的双手，揉搓这那两团软肉。不论是从视觉上还是触觉上，都给邓布利多带来了从未有过的强烈刺激，在尖叫中，他的性器又一次抬起来头。  
“好舒服……”沉沦在情欲中的邓布利多眯着眼说着，“和自己摸完全不一样。”  
“是吗？那这样呢？”格林德沃伸出手指，修剪过的指甲带着一点圆润的弧度，使劲划过挺立的乳头。他满意地看着邓布利多吃痛地睁开眼睛，随后低下头，含住那个刚刚“受过伤”的乳头，齿间轻轻啃着乳肉，舌头抵在乳粒上，用力一吸。  
他直到听到邓布利多发出的无法抑制的尖叫声，才放开那可怜的乳头。  
“不一样了，”格林德沃继续揉搓着双乳，一本正经地说，“被吸过的明显大了一圈，如果你有强迫症的话，我不介意把左右两边吸到一样大。”  
“不，不用了……”  
格林德沃没有理睬邓布利多的话，直接吸起了较小的乳头。  
格林德沃也想不明白今天他是怎么了，如果是在以前，这个时候他早就应该压着床伴在床上抽插起来，而不是像现在这样，强忍着快要爆炸的阴茎给儿子的老师做细致的前戏。  
儿子的老师，他笑了笑。  
这臭小子不知道哪来的运气，碰上这么漂亮的老师还不好读书，成天闯祸。  
当然他也要谢谢臭小子的臭脾气，要不然他现在也不会在漂亮老师的办公室里奸淫对方。  
不过从目前的的趋势来看，这样应该属于合奸。  
格林德沃松开小巧的乳头，他听到了长长的叹息声，他靠在邓布利多的耳边，咬着小小的耳垂，吹着气说：“等会儿会让你更舒服。”  
说罢，格林德沃的双手离开两团软肉，用力扯下邓布利多已经湿透的内裤。  
“别看，很丑。”邓布利多伸手想挡住下体，却被格林德沃推开了。  
“很漂亮。”他边说边伸出食指，在已经淫液打湿的阴唇上游移着，“自己玩过吗？”  
“偶尔会掰开来，玩过阴蒂，但……”  
“但什么？”  
“但没进去过。”邓布利多小声地说着。  
“为什么？”  
“因为找不到入口。”  
“没想到邓布利多老师也会有不知道的时候，你看好了，我来教你。”格林德沃的左手食指和中指拨开肥厚的阴唇，右手食指按在阴蒂上，听到邓布利多舒服的喘息声后，他轻轻捏着阴蒂猛地向外拉扯。  
“啊——你不要——”邓布利多尖叫着试图推开他，却发现完全使不上劲，更像是欲拒还迎。  
“不要什么？”  
“不要拉阴蒂。”  
“据说通过阴蒂更容易达到高潮。好吧，既然你不喜欢，那我们就……”格林德沃的食指向下滑倒入口，“看到了吗，在这里。”  
“不，别给我看。”  
“是看得不清楚吗？”格林德沃放开对花穴的玩弄，伸手架起邓布利多的两条腿挂在两边扶手上，摆出M字。他把邓布利多的内裤又往下拉了拉，继续勾弄着花穴说，“现在能看清了吧？”  
邓布利多低头看了一眼立马闭上眼睛。  
格林德沃勾着嘴角，往花穴里再塞入一指，“它真的很漂亮，泛着水光，我甚至觉得它不需要润滑。”他用指腹沾了点淫水继续抠弄着花穴里柔软的媚肉，“但你说你从来没玩过下面的小洞，我只能温柔一点。”  
“我只玩过阴蒂。”邓布利多喘息着说道。  
“是吗？”格林德沃左手松开阴唇，抓住邓布利多搭在他肩上的手，按着邓布利多的手撸了一把两人的阴茎，接着引导至他的花穴。  
“顶住它，”格林德沃贴在他的耳边说着，牵引着他的食指按住他自己的阴蒂。  
“你真的不看一下吗？你说你找不到，不如……”格林德沃亲吻着他的喉结，双手按住他的双肩，用龟头抵住花穴的入口，“看看它怎么被我打开。”  
邓布利多低下头，看了一眼，又迅速闭上眼睛，但硕大的龟头研磨在媚肉太舒服。  
不，是完全不够。  
阴道不停地叫嚣着，想要更大更粗硬地来抚慰绵延的空虚感。  
可眼前的男人迟迟没有进入的打算，邓布利多抬眼对上那人的眼睛，他看到了一丝玩味。  
“坐垫都湿透了，你是从什么时候开始湿的？”格林德沃说着，龟头依然只是浅浅地戳刺着穴口的软肉，“我想应该不是在进入这间办公室后吧？”  
他再一次低下头，吸允着邓布利多的脖颈，“告诉我。”他的龟头示威似的戳开肥厚的阴唇，露出得到抚慰的阴蒂，再沿着肉缝一路磨蹭到臀缝。  
“我……”刚硬的耻毛和坚硬茎身不断摩挲着到邓布利多濒临崩溃的理智，他无法忍受这隔靴搔痒般的折磨，他甚至想按住对方的阴茎，让硕大的肉棒直接桶开自己骚痒的阴道。  
“说出来，你会很舒服的。”  
魔鬼的低语依然徘徊在耳边，似乎在说只要将灵魂交给魔鬼，就能来到天堂。  
“从刚进教室的时候。”  
“哦，你的主语呢？我想当老师的一定知道，不能省略主语吧。”  
“从格林德沃先生刚进教室的时候，我下面就开始湿了。”邓布利多虔诚地像是在忏悔室里向魔鬼告解，期待能得到魔鬼的宽恕。  
格林德沃垂怜般摸着邓布利多垂在耳畔的红发，被汗水打湿只能软软地贴在后颈的皮肤上。他像吸血鬼一般，猛地咬住后颈，“自己掰开来，你可以看得更清楚。”  
邓布利多另一只手从格林德沃的肩膀上滑落，受到了魔鬼的蛊惑，他不自觉地摸上了那滚烫的紫黑硬物，那是即将侵犯他的阴茎，他不由得感到一阵害羞，不，是刺激，他的阴茎已经兴奋地在冒水了。他摸到了上面凹凸不平的经络甚至感受到跳动的脉动。他继续摸着，摸到自己那柔嫩的阴唇。他低下头，看到自己就这样一手撑开阴唇，一手按着阴蒂，门户大开着等待着男人的侵犯。  
格林德沃的龟头抵在引导入口处，缓慢地向内挺入。  
“放松。”格林德沃忍得很辛苦，可双手之下的颤抖感又告诉他不能急躁，他只能慢慢来。  
“可它太大了，格林德沃先生。”邓布利多咬着嘴唇，他看到自己的阴茎因为疼痛已经疲软，而对方的额头也在冒冷汗。  
格林德沃松开对他肩膀的牵制，双手托着他两团已经泛红的乳肉，不停地揉搓成各种形状。  
“你看，它已经把龟头完全吃进去了。”格林德沃像是在餐桌上讨论一道美味一般，“把下面打开得更大一点，它会吃得更多。”  
邓布利多依言双手分别捏着一瓣阴唇，将自己的花穴打开得更大。  
“如果我是强奸犯的话，你看，你像不像我的从犯。”格林德沃没有等到身下之人的回答，他松开一边的乳房，勾住邓布利多的肩膀，用力挺入，冲破了第一层阻隔。丝丝血红从花穴里渗出，和先前的淫水一起打湿了耻毛。  
“啊——”被破处的痛苦令邓布利多忍不住叫了出来，“不要再进去了——”  
“来不及了。”格林德沃的阴茎只进去了一半，他抵着邓布利多的额头，感到层层媚肉紧咬着硕大的龟头，他用力冲破媚肉的阻隔，热情地媚肉会再一次缠上龟头甚至是茎身，百般地邀请阴茎更深入地操弄花穴，“放开你下面，摸摸你的阴茎。”  
邓布利多松开两瓣阴唇，肥厚的阴唇立刻提贴上粗硬的阴茎。  
他想起格林德沃刚才说到的话，他帮格林德沃强奸了自己。意识到这点，他的阴茎再次挺立起来。  
他毫无章法地撸动着自己的阴茎，无法忍受的痛苦很快就被一种无法描述的快感取代。他抬头对上男人异色瞳孔，他在倒影里看到自己放纵在情欲中堕落的身影，而格林德沃依然衣着整齐，冷静地操着他，仿佛从未陷入情欲的泥潭中。  
但这让邓布利多觉得男人更迷人，更性感，他忍不住凑过去，而对方恰巧在此刻低下头，咬住他的乳头。  
邓布利多尖叫着，格林德沃则趁着他失神的片刻，猛烈挺入，将狰狞的肉刃完全插入邓布利多的嫩穴中。。  
淫糜的花穴里喷出一道热流打在饱胀的龟头上，龟头也在热情地撞击着柔嫩的花心。  
陌生的快感席卷了邓布利多的全身，他仰头大张着嘴大口呼吸着。  
“好大……好爽……”支离破碎的甜蜜喘息声回荡在庄严的教师办公室里，“格……林德沃先生……请……请你慢一点……”  
格林德沃放开他的乳头，“你确定吗？”  
格林德沃再次对着花心发起猛烈攻击，从未经历过如此阵势的空口被撞击得脆弱不堪。  
“咬住下面。”  
不容置喙的命令从男人的嘴里传出，邓布利多试着收紧内壁，绞咬着侵犯他的肉刃。被咬住的阴茎似乎更兴奋了，连格林德沃也舒服地长叹一声。  
“就这样，你学得很快。”格林德沃奖赏般地舔着邓布利多的乳头，“要不是你下面这么紧，还被我破了处，我甚至要怀疑你不是第一次了。”  
格林德沃一边大力抽插着花穴，一边说着：“我一直不明白，我看邓布利多老师已经毕业好几年了，像你这么漂亮的，下面还会流水的人，竟然一直没被人操过。”  
“啊……嗯……看不上……”邓布利多放任着自己的浪叫，“不行了……要射了……”  
“看来我还得感谢那个成天闯祸的臭小子，我才有机会登堂入室？”格林德沃抓住邓布利多的两只手，让它们搭着自己的双肩。  
“不要……”邓布利多眼睁睁的看着自己的双手离开了自己的阴茎，陡然失去抚摸的性器在格林德沃猛烈抽插中不停地撞上邓布利多的小腹。  
“盖勒特……不是……坏孩子……”邓布利多说着，“他只是缺少真正能理解他的朋友。”  
“有没有人教过你，不要在做爱的时候夸其他男人？就算他是我的儿子也不行。”格林德沃一个挺腰，龟头将已经被操得酥软的空口撞开一个小口，他把阴茎全部抽离花穴，又一口气将肉刃捅到底，“我忘了，没人教过你。那么作为你的第一个男人，看来我需要给你一些教训。”  
硕涨的龟头带着与先前不一样的频率和力道顶开了宫口，将龟头挤入子宫。  
邓布利多在尖叫中，射了第二次。  
他不应该这么做。  
虽然在教室里坐下的时候，他就开始肖想讲台上和蔼的教师，想象着将他按在课桌上进入他的身体，但从来没想到过进入得那么深。  
格林德沃忽然停下了下身的抽插，他盯着身下那人脸庞——已经被操干到深陷情欲，全然没有刚才的矜持。  
不想进入那么深，不是因为怜爱这是那人的第一次，而是因为他自己，虽然他不知道双性人的受孕率有多少，但他希望这只是一次值得回味的一夜情而不是需要负什么责任。  
“不要……不要射在里面。”邓布利多软腻的喘息声还在继续，搭在他肩上的双手勾着他的脖子，说出来的话却让他如蒙大赦。  
“那你想我射在哪里呢？”格林德沃问道，他捧着邓布利多的脸用拇指替他刮走不知道何时落下的眼泪，“这里好吗？”  
说罢，他挺腰抽送十多次后，猛地拔出阴茎，将浓厚的白浊全部射在邓布利多脸上。  
射精的过程持续了许久，脸上的精液不停地滴在邓布利多的锁骨还有运动内衣上。格林德沃扶着半软的阴茎，用龟头描摹着邓布利多的五官，在他的嘴唇边来回磨蹭。还没从高潮中缓过来的邓布利多无意识地伸出舌头想舔嘴唇上的精液，却被格林德沃趁势顶开了嘴。  
腥膻的淫糜味道瞬间布满了整个口腔，明明是难闻的味道，霸道的闯入，可邓布利多却像是在品尝美味的糖果，舌头不停舔过刚才操弄过自己的龟头和茎身。  
格林德沃嘴角上扬，缓缓动腰，在邓布利多地方嘴里模拟着性交抽插。  
他的阴茎在温暖的口腔里不断膨胀变得坚挺，他想进入更多，甚至想试试深喉，但看着邓布利多大张着嘴，唾液很从嘴角流下，他想这个年轻人可能已经无法承受。  
“有什么可以润滑的东西吗？”格林德沃从邓布利多的嘴里抽出阴茎，扯过箍在他胸上的运动内衣，替他简单擦拭着嘴边的精液和唾液。  
“抽屉里有护手霜。”邓布利多恍惚地看着面前的男人打开抽屉，摸出一支米勒娃给她的护手霜，并扔到他手里。  
邓布利多低头看着被淫水冲刷过，又被粗大肉刃侵犯过的花穴已经红肿泥泞不堪，完全没有再次润滑的需要。  
“后面那个洞。”格林德沃靠在课桌前，抱臂望着他，“前面那个洞已经不行了呢。”  
“是因为你太粗了。”邓布利多小声地抱怨着，他打开护手霜的盖子，小心地将乳白色的护手霜挤到自己的手指上，他抬起屁股，手指在臀缝里摸索着入口。  
格林德沃好整以暇地看着他：“刚我才教过你怎么找入口，你忘了吗？”  
“可你刚才教的不是……”  
“不是什么？”  
“不是后面的洞。”邓布利多虽然阅片无数，但并不擅长讲那些粗俗的词汇说出口。  
“需要我再教你一次吗？”  
“我……需要……”  
“邓布利多老师是当了太久的老师，已经不知道怎么像学生一样求教老师了吗？”格林德沃站在邓布利多面前，居高临下地看着他。  
“格林德沃先生，请教我怎么润滑……”邓布利多顿了顿，“后面的小洞。”  
“当然可以。”格林德沃在他的脸颊边留下一个吻，按着他涂满护手霜的食指慢慢探入菊穴。  
并不是用来性交的地方，很难容纳手指的侵入，邓布利多感觉到他自己的手指正在不受自己控制的揉按着后穴，而他的内壁则不断地推拒着异物。  
格林德沃看了一眼整理得干干净净的办公桌，一把搂起邓布利多的腰，让他的上半身紧贴着桌面，再扒下他早就凌乱不堪的裤子。  
格林德沃站在他的双腿之间，俯身贴在他后背上说：“把屁股翘起来，双手掰开。”  
邓布利多无力地掰开自己的屁股，露出粉嫩的小洞，等待着男人的侵犯。  
格林德沃起身抓过护手霜，对准小洞挤入一大堆白色乳状液体，他丢掉空了的壳子，双手抓着白嫩的屁股。  
就在早先时候，他走进教室那会，先是被一双明亮的蓝色眼睛摄住心魂，他沿着那人身材的曲线看到了挺翘的臀部，那时候他就在想，如果能抓起来揉捏一把会是怎么样的手感呢？  
现在他摸到了，果真和想象中是一样曼妙的手感。  
“我读书的时候，”他的手指在邓布利多微微发颤的屁股上画着圈，“如果调皮捣蛋，是会被学监抓起来打屁股的。就像这样……”他抬起手，在挺翘的臀部上轻轻拍打着，很快白嫩的屁股上就留下了几个红色指印，显得特别色情。  
“邓布利多老师现在会体罚学会学生们吗？作为家长我很在意这件事。”  
“不，我们很早就不体罚学生了。”  
“那我就放心了。”格林德沃放过被打得红肿的屁股，手指在护手霜里打旋，慢慢探入食指用力地按压着四周的内壁。  
“啊——”邓布利多痛得使劲在桌面上磨蹭自己的乳头，他想通过这种方式让痛苦得到舒缓，但紧接着而来的第二根手指让他再一次忍不住叫痛。  
“如果不彻底润滑，过会儿你会更痛。”格林德沃探入第三根手指，硬生生将隐秘的后穴抠弄出一道缝隙。他立马收回手指，扶着茎身将已经在滴水的龟头硬挤入后穴中。  
“啊……好疼……不要……”邓布利多双手再也无法抓住屁股，只能垂落下来，抓着桌面好让自己不再背后的剧烈冲撞中滑落。  
格林德沃俯下身，按住他，咬住他的耳垂。  
“告诉我，你的敏感点在哪里？”  
“我……不知道……”邓布利多胡乱地摇着头，“先生……格林德沃先生……太大了，求您快一点。”  
格林德沃叹息地说：“唯独这一点我不能答应你，如果不能更快的寻找到你的敏感点，你会更难受。”  
格林德沃勾住他的腰部，挺腰将阴茎插入地更深。  
“这里？还是这里？”格林德沃从不同角度冲刺顶撞着娇嫩的内壁，寻找邓布利多身体的敏感点。  
邓布利多在疼痛中忽然感受到与刚才不一样的快感，当格林德沃的粗大戳刺到某处软肉时，他的喘息声忽然变得柔媚得自己都不认识了。  
“好舒服……这是为什么……”  
“你的porn没教你吗？”  
“没有……啊……他们只是说……说被插会很舒服……但……啊……求您快一点，先生，我快受不了。 ”邓布利多的阴茎已经硬了，但受制于体位，他只能努力挺腰努力让龟头在抽屉凹凸不平的表面来回蹭弄。得不到抚慰的花穴寂寞地淌着水，前液和淫水同时玷污着教师的办公桌。  
还是不够，邓布利多想起刚才的方式，收紧内壁，高高翘起屁股，热情期取悦着男人，期待着从身后更火热的奸淫。  
格林德沃感受到身下人炽热的邀请，他按着邓布利多的腰抽插了世界来回后，忽然双手扣住他的腰，抱着他向后面的办公椅坐下。  
突如其来的失重感让邓布利多措手不及，他向后仰倒，双手在空中挥舞。坐下的瞬间因为重力，埋在他体内的肉刃又挺入了更深的地方。  
又痛又爽，如同过电般的刺激席卷了他的全身，他浪叫着蜷起脚趾，毫不在意身后的人将他的双腿分开，搭在办公桌的边缘。  
一道白光闪过，他又一次射出来了。  
比前一次量少的白浊，滴在他的小腹上。  
他睁开眼睛，往下看到自己的姿势别刚才更加浪荡，赤裸的双腿大张着，被淫水浸湿的内裤堪堪跨在一只脚上，双脚虚软得搭在桌子边缘勉强寻找到的支撑点。  
格林德沃抚摸着在他的小腹，用手指蘸取了一点新鲜的精液，把已经被淫水浇得泥泞不堪的耻毛上搅得更加淫糜，最后他将手指送入饥渴难耐的花穴，已经被操得红肿的媚肉很快就簇拥上来。  
“你前后两张嘴都咬着我不放呢。”格林德沃在他的耳边吹着气说道，“你说它这么饥渴，我该怎么办呢？”  
“格林德沃先生，求您……”邓布利多射精的快感在一点点消散，花穴的空虚感又袭来。  
“不行哦，邓布利多老师，你后面也咬得很紧呢？”格林德沃挺动腰身，在他的体内不撞击着，恨不得将两颗阴囊以塞进去。  
“我有一个办法。”格林德沃抽出手指，从口袋里摩挲出一支漂亮的钢笔。  
冰凉的钢笔被一点点塞入火热而又空虚的花穴里，邓布利多被没有预兆的冰凉刺激地收紧内壁，钢笔被直接吃进，只剩笔头一小节。  
“你咬得我差点射了。”格林德沃倒吸了一口气，揉搓着邓布利多胸前的两团软肉，“我该怎么罚你呢？如果你把钢笔吐出来，我就射在你里面，如何？”  
邓布利多无暇分辨格林德沃在说什么，他只知道前后两个洞被同时操弄得快爽疯了，已经吐不出什么的阴茎再一次挺立起来。  
“你不说话，我就只能当你是同意了。”说完，格林德沃便放开了他的乳肉，托起他充满肉感的屁股，让阴茎离开后穴一小段，再突然松手，并挺腰顶入，在重力的配合下，粗大的阴茎将紧致的后穴操弄得更深。  
格林德沃这般反复托举着，滚烫的龟头使劲地摩擦着内壁，阴囊也不停拍打着臀部。  
邓布利多被撞得两眼失焦，敏感点被反复揉搓，他大口呼吸着，唾液不由自主地流下，神志不清地喊着：“先生……不行了……啊啊啊……好涨……要被戳破了。”  
“不会的，你往你小腹下面摸摸，你就知道了。”  
邓布利多听着他的话，伸手我那个小腹下面摸去，他摸到了几近干涸的精液还有龟头的形状，他再往下摸，一手撸着自己的阴茎，另一手摸到了已经被磨蹭火热的的钢笔。他把钢笔抽出，再塞进去，被带进带出的笔夹蹭过阴蒂，又带来另一阵酥麻的颤栗。  
“怎么可以只顾自己舒服？”格林德沃认真的问到。  
“他们……”邓布利多想解释，可他的脑子已经无法思考，他甚至连夹紧钢笔都想不起来了。  
格林德沃感到时机已经差不多了，他将邓布利多的臀部托得更高，插入更猛烈。很快邓布利多就在惊叫中又一次高潮了，可怜的阴茎已经吐不出多少精液，而花穴喷出的潮水却将钢笔退出阴道口。  
“钢笔掉下去了呢。”格林德沃松开邓布利多的屁股，环住他的腰。  
“对……对不起……”  
“看来我只能惩罚你这张不听话的小嘴了。”格林德沃咬住他的后颈，双手固定住他不让他乱动，几个挺身之后，将滚烫而浓稠的精液射在了内壁上。  
这是邓布利多第一次性交，更是他第一次被内射，从未体会过的刺激感和鲜廉寡耻交织在一起，让他感到更加兴奋。  
格林德沃抽出阴茎，将邓布利多扶起。  
邓布利多双腿虚软无法站立，他被格林德沃安放在办公椅里，他感到又液体从后穴里不停流出。  
看来这张椅子是没法用了，他侧过头，无奈地想着。  
男人靠在办公桌前，已经擦干净阴茎，将刚才驰骋在他身体里的凶器放回了裤子了，现在看起来依然是那个文质彬彬的格林德沃先生。  
而他，运动内衣上沾满了精液和口水，衬衫被揉得一团乱，裤子丢在地上，内裤已经不知道落在何处。  
格林德沃捡起滚落在地上的钢笔，别在他的衬衫上。  
“已经脏了，”格林德沃说着，“擦干净再还给我吧。”  
他本来是是想让邓布利多舔干净，可看着他第一次就被操得如此无力，加之钢笔已经掉在地上，便放弃了这个想法。  
邓布利多只是看着他的眼镜，没有说话  
“怎么了，现在开始后悔了？”  
“不是，当然不是。”邓布利多微微摇着头。  
“那就好。”格林德沃摸着口袋，取出一个精致的烟盒说，“我可以抽烟吗？”  
“当然可以，请随意。”邓布利多仰着头等待着快感的消散。  
格林德沃点燃香烟，他吐了个烟圈，并没有往邓布利多的方向望去。  
他只是想和儿子的老师随便打一炮，来场一夜情，可做完之后，心里却又了别的想法。  
陌生而又甜蜜的想法。  
他都快四十了，儿子都这么大了，他不应该有如同青春期男生似的烦恼，他不耐烦地抖了抖烟灰。  
“等会儿让司机送你回家。”格林德沃叼着烟，掏出手机寻找联系人。  
邓布利多想自己的状况，也没有推脱，“那你呢？”他问道。  
“我给助理发消息，让她来接我。”也许分开来，让冷风吹吹他不理智的脑子，会让一切回归到理智上，格林德沃这么想着。


	2. Chapter 2

盖勒特平顺的生活忽然泛起了波澜，首先是他那死鬼老爸，不是加班晚归就是周末加班，连用车都从眨眼的豪车换成了低调的车型。  
盖勒特开始思考纽蒙迦德是不是快破产了，所以格林德沃才这么拼命工作。  
当然纽蒙迦德就算破产了也没关系，盖勒特耸了耸肩，他可以去找他的姑婆，一位著名的历史学家，版税足够他用到大学毕业。  
其次是他的班主任，邓布利多，他很久没对着盖勒特笑过了。  
盖勒特一脚把地上的空瓶子踹飞，他才不是在意邓布利多对他笑不笑的问题，他只是……不，是邓布利多会对班里每个学生都微笑，唯独不对他微笑，这算什么意思，他不是这个班里的人吗？  
还有，就算现在他在学校里闯祸了，邓布利多也不会把他带回小办公室开导他了，只会在人来人往的走廊里随口和他说几句。  
靠，邓布利多算什么意思，他盖勒特好歹也算是学校里的一霸，在走廊里挨训，他还要不要面子了。  
盖勒特踹开化学实验室的门，站在讲台上的斯拉格霍恩正在讲今天的实验步骤，看到他在上课铃响了之后进来也没生气，反而笑着让他坐下。  
盖勒特啐了一口唾沫，往过道里走着，顺手把一路上杵得高高的滴定管全都打碎了。  
瞬间实验室里爆发出了此起彼伏的尖叫声，斯拉格霍恩生气地怒吼着我要找你家长来！  
然而盖勒特却在斯拉格霍恩的眼睛了看到了一丝得意。  
切，不过是看中格林德沃那些钱和名声。  
可谁能想到纽蒙迦德就要倒闭了呢，就算不倒闭，格林德沃也不会亲自来学校看他这个不成器的儿子，斯拉格霍恩只能看到格林德沃那个漂亮的女助理。  
然而事实并非如此，盖勒特被斯拉格霍恩带到了办公室，看到了校长、邓布利多还他那个神龙见首不见尾的老爸。  
他有些惊讶会在学校里看到格林德沃，但更惊讶的是邓布利多望向格林德沃的眼神，让他有种不舒服的感觉。  
校长迪佩特还有斯拉格霍恩正在同格林德沃的攀谈着，盖勒特无所事事地靠在一边听了会儿，估摸着对他的处罚很快就会在格林德沃追加对学校的赞助中结束。  
他瞧准了时机，很快就偷偷溜出校长办公室，跑去和狐朋狗友打球了。直到费尔奇开始赶人，他才往学校外面走，在大门口，他看到了格林德沃新换的车。  
“他竟然还没走。”盖勒特嘀咕着，其实格林德沃回不回家都和他没关系，可他就是不由自主的想去看看他这位父亲，上哪儿去了。  
盖勒特走到校长办公室，大门早就锁起来了，他漫无目的地在大楼里走着，不知道不觉走到邓布利多的办公室，门没关好，灯光从门缝里散在空荡荡的走廊里。  
盖勒特本想进去问问他那位好班主任怎么还不下班，按在门上的手刚要推下，他却听到了一个不该出现在这里的声音。  
“如果我不来，你是不是打算今晚就用我给你的钢笔操射自己，嗯？”  
是格林德沃的声音！  
为什么他会出现在邓布利多的办公室里？他到底在和谁说骚话？  
盖勒特额头上冒着冷汗，心脏在胸腔里扑通扑通狂跳。  
“不是这样的，格林德沃先生，我只是……啊……慢一点……想让……”  
糟糕的猜想成了真，盖勒特听到了他的父亲和他的老师，在学校的办公室里偷情。  
而且从他俩的语气里，盖勒特听出来，他们早就不是第一次。  
所以格林德沃最近总是加班，所以邓布利多不再对他微笑。  
一切的一切都已真相大白，盖勒特本应该踹开门，大声呵斥这两在办公室里偷情的男人。  
可他的脚像是被涂了强力胶一般，无法挪动。  
“是想让我更容易操进来吗？”格林德沃继续说着，盖勒特听到抽插的噗嗤声还有邓布利多的喘息声。  
微风吹过，将门缝吹开一点，盖勒特这回看清楚了，那位在他面前总是装出一副圣人模样的老师，正被他那道貌岸然的父亲扒开双腿按在办公桌上用钢笔操弄着。  
“不是……格林德沃先生……”邓布利多喘着气，艰难地说着，“门……门关好了吗？”  
格林德沃抬头看到一道门缝，他的轻吻落在邓布利多的颈侧，将手中的钢笔用力推进被淫水浸湿的花穴，他低声地说着：“我去看看，你把它含住，希望我回来，你没把它吐出来。”  
格林德沃走到门边上，看到门外站着的意外来客，他没有惊讶，冷漠的视线扫过他的儿子，然后毫不留情地关上门。  
盖勒特浑身打了个寒颤，大门将他和那荒诞的现实分割开来，可他依然不愿离去。  
格林德沃在说什么已经听不清了，只有邓布利多的叫床声穿透单薄的木门，清晰地传递到他的耳边，直击着他的灵魂。  
在那个叛徒比porn任何艳星还好听的声音里，盖勒特发现他可耻地硬了。  
他说不清为什么是叛徒这个词，但他固执的认为邓布利多背叛了他。  
他靠在墙壁上，拉下撸动，撸动着他那硬得快要爆炸的阴茎。明明是和往常打飞机一样的手法，现在却不管用了，他恼火地用上双手搓着阴茎，闭上眼睛想起刚才看到的邓布利多，红发垂落在耳畔，被情欲笼罩的侧颜，令他看不真切，但一定和平时和蔼可亲的教师形象完全不一样。  
好像看看邓布利多被他压在身下的模样，盖勒特被自己的想法吓了一跳，阴茎也跟着射了。  
这不可能，盖勒特对着办公室门板啐了口唾沫。

盖勒特今天又纽特惹哭了。  
邓布利多走过去的时候，盖勒特已经和忒修斯打成一团了，他把两个人分开，看到忒修斯脸上已经挂了彩，连忙让纽特送他哥哥去医务室。  
走廊里只剩下他们两个人，邓布利多叹了口气。  
和格林德沃一次又一次地上床，邓布利多实在不知道应该怎么面他这个学生。  
盖勒特忽然拉住他的手，眼睛里闪着和他父亲一样不容置喙的眼神，命令般地说：“去你办公室。”  
他力气没盖勒特大，再加上内心的负罪感，让他无法反抗盖勒特。  
他被盖勒特带回了自己的办公室，木门在他面前被关上并上锁。  
邓布利多不明白他的学生想做什么，他坐在那张好不容易才被他清洗干净的椅子上，抬眼望着盖勒特。  
盖勒特靠在办公桌前，反手撑在桌子边缘，他低着头，说：“你就是在这里勾引他的吗？”  
“你在说什么？”  
盖勒特趁邓布利多还没反应过来，单腿抵住他的下腹，一首按住他，另一手扣住他的下巴。  
“要我再说得详细一点吗？邓布利多老师？”盖勒特哂笑着，眼里闪过一丝轻蔑，“在这间办公室里，在这张椅子或是这张桌子上，张开大腿，勾引我的父亲，那位大企业家格林德沃。”  
“对了，一定还用上这张骚嘴了吧？你想得到什么？成为格林德沃夫人吗？哈，真是可笑。”盖勒特大声嘲笑着，“难道还想让我叫你一声爸爸？还是妈妈？”  
盖勒特加重了手上的力道，收起了笑容，紧皱着眉头，眼神如利刃般刺向他的老师：“你这是在痴心妄想。”  
“闭嘴！”清白的太阳会揭露这一切，邓布利多只是没想到那个晚上放浪的一切会被最不希望得知的人看到。  
“闭嘴？原来老师也说粗口吗？”盖勒特低下头，对上邓布利多那双如蓝宝石的眼睛，那双眼睛里充满了怒火，“哦我忘了，老师在我父亲身下的时候，可是什么淫言浪语都会说呢。”  
盖勒特痛恨这张嘴，这张对着格林德沃什么都说得出来却对他紧闭的嘴。  
他凑上去，咬住那艳红色的嘴唇，他要让邓布利多知道，流血是有多么痛。  
很快他就尝到了血液的味道，但他还不解恨，他收紧手上的力道，迫使他的老师松开牙关，他的舌头破城而入，攻城略地，纠缠着对方的舌头，舔弄对方口腔里的每一个地方。  
邓布利多被吻到无法呼吸，他费了许久功夫，才从盖勒特的桎梏中解脱，他用衣袖擦过嘴上的伤口，大口呼吸着。  
“你不会用鼻子呼吸吗？”盖勒特冷笑着。  
邓布利多瞪视着他，没有回答。  
“不会吧，”盖勒特忽然有些慌乱，“那老头子没教过你接吻？”  
邓布利多勾着手指，艰难地说着：“正如你看到的那样，我和你父亲的确上过很多次床。”紧接着他又如释重负般，无所谓地说道，“但他从来没有吻过我的嘴唇。。”  
“说到这里，你应该明白了吧，我和格林德沃先生之间只是普通的炮友关系，像大多数成年人那样寻找一个性的纾解对象罢了。我不会成为什么格林德沃夫人，更不会成为你的亲人，我只是你的老师而已。”  
“所以刚才，是你的初吻？”盖勒特口干舌燥地说着。  
邓布利多愣住了，他疑惑地望向自己的学生，“如果不算我妹妹，应该是初吻。”  
“哦。”盖勒特无精打采地发了个音节，慌张地逃走了。他跑一口气到操场，沿着跑道不停地跑着，直到自己精疲力竭为止。  
他躺在修剪过的草坪上，闻着青草的清香，望着夜空里的星星，他总觉得自己想清了什么事情又搞糊涂了什么事，可究竟是什么呢？他说不清，这大概就是人们常爱说的青春期的烦恼吧。  
他讨厌青春期这个词，一个看起来幼稚而可笑的词，他愤恨地拔下一根草，衔在嘴里，他看到不远处的教学楼，空洞洞的窗户，只有邓布利多办公室的灯还没熄灭。

平静的日子持续了没几天，邓布利多上完厕所，正要打开隔间门时，盖勒特进来了。  
他后背抵着门，反手扣上门锁，冰凉的眼睛直视着邓布利多。  
邓布利多知道这乖僻的学生总有一天会找上自己，只是他不想在厕所里——课间人来人往，还有股臭味。  
“你该去上课。”邓布利多迎上对方的眼神，勉强在他勉强拿出一点老师的气场。  
“上课？”盖勒特抱着双臂，冷笑着，“你觉得我会是乖乖听你的话去上课的人吗？”  
“还是说老师想在课间人来人往的时候，和我谈论那件事？”盖勒特不怀好意地把重音放在“那件事”上。  
“那件事……”邓布利多咬着嘴唇，“我没什么好说的。”  
“我想不是吧。”这是上课铃响了，等四周喧闹的声音消失后，盖勒特才继续说，“你没课，我们可以继续谈论这事。”  
“你究竟想说什么。”自从和格林德沃的情事被撞破后，邓布利多就猜到这个乖僻的学生迟早有一天会借此发难，他只是希望悬在头顶的达摩克斯之剑尽快落下，不要再继续折磨他。  
“其实这件事，隐瞒或是散播出去，对我而言并没有什么损害，对于格林德沃只是多了件风流韵事，但对你就不一样，人言可畏，我想老师你应该比我更明白。”盖勒特忽然变成了一个乖巧的学生，在向他的老师认真提问。  
邓布利多咽了口口水，他清晰地听到喉咙传出的声响，“你想威胁我？”  
“邓布利多老师是个文化人，不应该用这个词。”盖勒特低下头，看了一眼球鞋，又迅速对上那双湛蓝的眼眸，“下周我生日，你陪我。”  
盖勒特忽然冲上去，将邓布利多按在马桶盖上，“不许说不，否则我不能保证我会说些什么。”  
“当然，如果你不介意丢了霍格沃兹教师这份工作的话，你大可不来。”盖勒特补充道。  
“下周？”邓布利多回忆着下周的安排，“是因为你父亲出差，没人陪你过生日吗？”  
“不需要你同情我！”盖勒特提高声音，近乎怒吼地说道，“你就回答来还是不来！”  
“我回来的。”邓布利多怜爱地替盖勒特将落下的金发别在脑后，“可怜的孩子……”  
“我说过了，我不需要同情，你也不要把我当孩子。”盖勒特生气地抓住邓布利多抚摸他头发的手，“既然你总是记不住我的话，看来我需要收取一些定金了。”  
他抓着邓布利多的手，从他的胸前摸到他的下体，隔着西裤揉搓着他的肉棒。  
“你是怎么取悦我父亲的鸡巴的，嗯？邓布利多老师？用手还是用你的骚嘴？你不说话是吗？”盖勒特松开邓布利多的手，不给对方留一丝喘息机会，立马抓住他的头发，迫使他跪下，并用下体顶在他的嘴边。  
盖勒特用另一只手，拉下裤链，掏出微硬的肉棒，任由它弹在邓布利多的脸颊上。  
邓布利多闻到了腥膻的味道，明明被学生用阴茎羞辱该是一件令人愤怒的事，但他明显得感觉到一大股淫水喷涌而出，违抗着他的意志。  
“快张嘴。”盖勒特继续拉扯着他的头发，居高临下的命令着。  
邓布利多很害怕，害怕如果此时此刻自己不张嘴，到处张嘴传播留言的人就会是那个难以捉摸的盖勒特。他无奈地抬起双手扶住学生的茎身，张开红润的双唇，一点一点吞下饱胀的龟头，舔着上面的马眼。  
盖勒特低着头，看着他的老师正在吃着他的阴茎，视觉上和肉体上的双抽刺激，让从来没享受过如此强烈快感的盖勒特无所适从，他舒服地靠在门板，仰着头深深地呼吸着。他按着邓布利多的后脑勺，挺动腰身，把阴茎往喉咙口里捅。  
一下子被进入太多，邓布利多的喉咙感到了明显的异物感，他不舒服地喘息着，甚至还感到一阵呕吐感涌了上来。  
头一次体验口交的盖勒特显然想不到那么多，他只知道他的阴茎进入了一个温暖而湿润的的地方，越往前会越舒服。  
同样，他也不知道邓布利多的表情是怎样的，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛是不是已经被不甘和屈辱占领？那个从来不会生气的圣人邓布利多是不是终于生气了？  
只可惜目前的体位，盖勒特看不到邓布利多的表情，但他相信以后一定会有机会。  
比如把邓布利多……  
“盖勒特，你在里面吗？”一个粗鲁而响亮的声音打断了盖勒特的旖旎想象。  
是费尔奇的声音，盖勒特从来没怕过这人，但他明显感到身下人在颤抖。  
费尔奇的脚步声越来越近，如果他继续靠近，弯下腰，就会从隔间下面的缝隙里看到两双鞋。  
邓布利多想挣脱出来，却反抗不了盖勒特的压制，他只能拼命吞吐，让他尽快射。  
“让我看看这里有一间上了锁的隔间，臭小子你在里面吗？”费尔奇清晰的声音从门板后传来。  
阴茎上剧烈的快感，加上身后仿佛被窥探的陌生刺激感，让初次尝试口交的盖勒特无法把持，还没等费尔奇说完，他就在邓布利多的嘴里射了。  
他松开了邓布利多的头发，遗憾自己射的太快。  
邓布利多立马吐了他的阴茎，他来不及吐掉精液只能吞下后才对外面的费尔奇说：“是我，邓布利多。”  
盖勒特好整以暇地望着邓布利多，看他打算怎么解决眼下的难堪。  
“原来是邓布利多老师，抱歉，我正在抓盖勒特那个臭小子，你知道他逃课会上哪儿吗？”  
“可能是医务室，拉上帘子躲在里面睡午觉。”邓布利多随口扯着谎。  
“如果邓布利多老师也不舒服的话，也要去医务室啊！”费尔奇友善地说着，全然不像对学生那版狠厉。  
“我只是昨天吃坏了肚子，没什么大问题。”  
“那就好，你要是病倒了，我们这些人就更拿那混小子没辙了。”费尔奇的脚步声似乎打了个弯，“我先走了，再见。”  
“再见。”等确定费尔奇走了之后，邓布利多立刻挥开挡在眼前的盖勒特，推开隔间门，冲到洗手台前开始呕吐。  
“我的精液就这么令你恶心吗？如果是那个老家伙的精液，你是不是早就当蜂蜜吃下去了，吃玩还要舔舔嘴唇？”  
邓布利多打开水龙头，冲洗着自己的口腔，也冲散了刚才的淫糜。  
“不是。”他双手撑在水池边上，看着镜子里的自己，蓝色的眼睛里是刚刚熄灭的情欲，“我恶心的是我自己，我竟然……”  
“无聊的道德感。”盖勒特对着镜子里痛苦的老师翻了个白眼，他靠近他的老师，勾着对方的脖子，贴上那两片刚刚被水流冲洗过的唇瓣。  
邓布利多的口腔里还留着他阴茎的腥膻味，这让盖勒特感到很满意，他放开他的老师，说：“我希望你乘早丢了那套圣人伪君子的把戏，否则我会当着你的面撕开着你虚伪的假象。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 稍微解释一下，老格对邓是属于知道自己爱了但害怕爱情又沉溺在爱情中无法自拔。  
> 小盖呢是爱了，但不知道这种感情就是爱。  
> 邓老师呢察觉了老格的不对劲，但他以为是老格对他逢场作戏，所以他一直以为自己是单相思。  
> 下一章大概会加重粗口（x


	3. Chapter 3

格林德沃推门进来的时候，邓布利多已经换上居家服靠在沙发上睡着了。他走过去，伸出带着寒意的双手，探入对方宽松的领口，摸着锁骨。  
睡梦中的人微微睁开眼睛，嘴角勾着笑意，按着格林德沃的手慢慢下移，揉上自己的胸部。  
“啊——”温暖的乳头被冰凉的双手刺激得更加挺立，邓布利多舒服的叫出声，“不要再往下摸了，我饿了，想先吃饭。”  
“是吗？可我觉得你不是这里饿了。”格林德沃一颗一颗慢慢地解开居家服的扣子，敞开上衣，露出邓布利多两团软肉，不停地揉搓着。当他手心里开始有丝暖意时，便改用指尖掐着邓布利多的乳头向外拉扯着。  
这回邓布利多彻底醒了，他睁大眼睛瞪了一眼眼前的男人，乳头上微微的吃痛感很快被难以言喻的快感替代。  
“把衣服脱了。”格林德沃边说边脱下自己的外套扔在一旁。  
“等等。”邓布利多俯身，替格林德沃拉下拉链后，他亲切地和粗大的阴茎打了个招呼，再从口袋里取出安全套，撕开包装，套上阴茎。接着他又取出一支润滑剂，递给格林德沃的时候还眨了眨眼睛。最后迅速剥光了自己，背对着格林德沃，双手撑在沙发靠背上，分开双腿跪在沙发上，大大咧咧地翘起屁股。  
格林德沃笑着把玩着手里的润滑剂，“连内裤都没穿，还敢说你下面不饿吗？”  
邓布利多摇晃着屁股，花穴里已经盛不下淫水也被晃落在沙发上。  
“每次做爱你都会把内裤撕破。”邓布利多不满地说着。  
“可我喜欢撕开你内裤的感觉，”格林德沃的双手按在大腿根，猛地用力，把邓布利多地双腿分得更开，“而且我不是让罗齐尔送来新的内衣吗？”  
“我不喜欢。”邓布利多侧着脸，“都是蕾丝，磨着不舒服。”  
“是磨着不舒服还是磨着太舒服了，让你不停发骚，嗯？”格林德沃尾音上扬，沾了点润滑剂的手指终于摸到泛着水光的大阴唇，“我看你连润滑剂也可以省下了，下面发的大水足够让我操进去了。”  
“不要……”邓布利多急促地喘了口气，“你阴茎太大了，我不想被操坏。”  
第一次操邓布利多的时候，他还是个处，连阴茎这类词都不好意思开口，格林德沃还记得头一次带他来这间酒店套房，他还会脸红。现在的邓布利多不但开口发骚，还会不穿内裤摇着屁股勾引男人。  
“又口不对心了，每次到最后喊着‘快点操坏我的’，是谁？”  
格林德沃满意地将手指探入花穴中，戳弄着小阴唇，直直地插进阴道入口，不一会喷涌而来的淫水很快就将润滑剂溶解在淫荡的媚肉上。  
“嗯……就是这里。”邓布利多感到阴道的敏感点被按到了，他舒服地闭上眼睛，过了一会才反应过来格林德沃说了什么，他微微喘着气说，“我……我怎么会说这种话”  
“是吗？”格林德沃结下脖子上的丝巾，一圈一圈地缠绕在邓布利多挺立的阴茎上。他弯下腰，还没脱下的西装直接贴在柔嫩的肌肤上，他感到身下人的颤栗，这让格林德沃感到很愉悦，于是便更加恶劣地用硬挺的西装布料磨蹭邓布利多白嫩的屁股。  
“我们玩个游戏怎样？操到你说那句话为止，我再让你射，如何？”格林德沃贴在他的耳边说着，然后他的嘴唇下移，在邓布利多的脖子上用力吸允出一个又一个吻痕。  
“别……”邓布利多反驳的话语还没说出口，他便感受到暴涨的龟头已经抵在了他的股缝上，滚烫的肉棒同时摩擦着他两个淫荡的穴口，这让他感到灵魂仿佛在天堂的大门前徘徊，只差临门一脚就能抵达天堂。  
“快……”邓布利多已经懒得思考格林德沃刚才那些话是什么意思，他现在只想着让男人快点操进来，喂饱他，“快进来。”  
“什么快进来？”格林德沃轻笑着，他一手扶着粗壮的阴茎，一手掰开挺翘的屁股，用火热的茎身来回摩擦股缝，硕大的龟头直接将花穴的小缝操开，硕大的龟头直接抵在娇嫩的阴蒂上。  
邓布利多不由得浑身一抖，一股淫水瞬间喷涌而出洒在格林德沃的阴茎上。  
格林德沃扶着阴茎的手指也沾上了他的淫水，他松开阴茎，将手指塞进邓布利多的嘴里。  
邓布利多不再像以前那般害羞，他熟练地吸允着手指上上属于自己的骚味，发出“啧啧”的声响。  
格林德沃附身，贴在邓布利多后背上，靠在他耳边说：“到底想让什么进来？”  
邓布利多灵巧的舌头，顶在格林德沃的指腹上，将入侵他口腔的手指缓缓推出去后，才难耐地开口道：“当然是用你的阴茎赶快操进来。”  
格林德沃咬着他的耳垂，双手掰开柔嫩挺翘的臀瓣，其实他早就忍不住了，可他一直忍耐着，直到邓布利多开口，他才将已经青筋怒涨的阴茎齐根捅进邓布利多娇嫩多汁的花穴里。  
“啊……”火热的阴茎一下子就操在了邓布利多的骚心上，舒服的喘息声连绵不断的从他的嘴角边溢出，屁股也扭动得加卖力，努力地绞紧硕大的入侵者。  
格林德沃大幅摆动胯部，猛烈撞击着邓布利多的花穴的同时，又勾着身下之人纤细的腰部，把他往自己身上拉扯着。囊袋拍击到屁股发出的啪啪声和阴茎在花穴中进出发出的噗嗤声回荡房间里，不过这些声音都没有邓布利多发出的叫床声好听。格林德沃恶劣地用空出来的一只手，掐了一把肥美的臀肉，满意地听到邓布利多无法控制的娇喘。  
而邓布利多则完全沉沦在格林德沃一进一退的操弄中，大脑已经无法做出理智的思考，他只能感受到自己像是被钉在了格林德沃的阴茎上，无力挣脱。  
邓布利多的双腿不停打颤，他不得不紧紧抱着沙发的靠背，以防自己跌落。在格林德沃几次整根拔出再整根插入的操弄中，邓布利多终于脱力般地从靠背上滑落下来。  
格林德沃的阴茎牢牢地嵌在邓布利多的身体里，就着这个姿势，他搂起邓布利多，将他抱起，然后直接坐在了地上。  
瞬间的失重感后，是因重力而让阴茎更加深入地插入阴道中，直接把柔软的宫口操开了一道缝。邓布利多不由得尖叫着，花穴中一大股淫水喷在炽热的龟头上，而邓布利多前方无人问津的阴茎却依然被禁锢着，无法发泄。  
格林德沃吧把邓布利多的双腿架在沙发上，这让阴茎更加方便地顺着宫口的小缝直接操进子宫。  
“让我射，好吗？”邓布利多挣扎着说道。  
“你忘了我们说好什么了吗宝贝？自己动一动。”格林德沃伸出双手玩弄着邓布利多胸前的两团软肉说。  
邓布利多虚靠在沙发上的双腿完全使不上劲，为了不让全身的着力点只有和格林德沃阴茎相连的地方，他只好用双手撑在身侧，才勉强抬起身体。他缓缓扭动腰身，让高潮后的快感延绵持续，他努力用花穴吸允着男人阴茎，掌控快感固然令人愉悦，然而没过多久他就再次脱力软倒在身后男人冰凉的怀抱里，压在了硬挺的西装布料还有硬质的纽扣上。  
“才多久，就没力道了？”格林德沃笑着说  
“你来试试……一直趴着……跪在沙发上。”邓布利多大口喘息地说着。  
“相信我，我出的力只会比你更多。”说罢格林德沃便捧起邓布利多的两瓣臀肉，不断举起，又突然放下，每一次龟头都会用力操过骚心直接捅入子宫中，撞击在娇嫩的宫壁上。  
不停被硬物贯穿的快感，让邓布利多的尖叫声无法停下，连带着他的阴茎也在空气中不停晃动，而花穴里的淫水也早就把格林德沃的裆部浸湿了。  
“要……要被操坏了……”尖叫中，邓布利多终于喊出了那句令他羞愧无比的话语，“饶了我吧格林德沃先生。”  
“这才乖嘛。”格林德沃奖励般地吻着邓布利多的后颈，他放下两瓣手感极佳的臀肉，让邓布利多固定在自己的阴茎上，然后才慢慢地探手一点一点解开系在阴茎上的丝巾。  
阴茎解脱束缚的一刹那，蓄势以待的精液就迫不及待地喷涌而出，洒在邓布利多白嫩的大腿上也溅在了格林德沃价值不菲的西裤上。  
格林德沃在缓缓地冲刺后，将龟头抵在子宫壁上，射在了套子里。  
他没有拔出阴茎，而是把它埋在邓布利多的身体里，仿佛能让高潮后的快感一直持续绵延。  
“你体力太差，需要锻炼。”格林德沃捏着邓布利多乳晕上的两粒红点，然后又往下摸着，在邓布利多的小腹上摩挲着，“或许可以有人鱼线？”  
邓布利多闭着眼睛享受着高潮后的余韵，“你太为难我了。”这本该是个索吻的好时机，但过去几次索吻失败的邓布利多早就意识到格林德沃根本不打算回应自己爱，他只得将感情埋在心底，用性维持着这段脆弱的关系。  
他仰躺在格林德沃的肩膀上，慵懒地说着：“平时在学校已经够累的了，也没时间去健身房。”  
“你可以……”格林德沃刚想说“你可以去我寄的健身房”，话一开口，他就停下了。  
他和邓布利多的关系很微妙，两个人从来不谈论除了性以外的事情，特别是两个人的家庭隐私。  
两个人在做爱的时候明明那么投入那么尽兴，现在依偎在一起的时候又是那么亲密那么温馨。  
像是两个已经度过漫长岁月的情侣，但只要睁开眼睛就会发现自己身处于毫无生气的酒店套房了。  
他们在床上只是炮友，在床下只是学生家长和老师的关系。  
格林德沃咽了口口水，继续说道：“你可以周末试着去锻炼一下。”  
“我正想跟你说。”邓布利多忽然睁开眼睛，他撑起身子，想换个姿势，但动的过程中，他感到格林德沃的阴茎在他的阴道里不断膨胀，他只好停下动作，咬着嘴唇说道，“周末我想去看看我妹妹。”  
这两个月的每一个周末，邓布利多都和格林德沃厮混在这间酒店套房里，几乎忘了自己的妹妹的存在，这让阿不福思很不满，也让邓布利多感到很愧疚。  
然而邓布利多的主要目的是要找出时间去应付盖勒特周末的生日会，所以才会拿妹妹来做借口。这让他感到无地自容，可他又无法挣脱出欲望的漩涡。  
“原来你还有个妹妹。”格林德沃本想继续问，可他忽然想起两人之间心照不宣的默契，便不再细问，“正巧我周末也有个会议，要去莱比锡出差，这周不能陪你了。”  
其实这个会议并不需要格林德沃亲自出席，他只要像往常一样，让罗齐尔露个脸，再发送指示便可以了。  
只是他觉得需要离开一段时间，理理自己的思绪。  
他从来没有一任床伴可以在他身边停留这么久，他甚至开始觉得有一个家，有一个在家等他的爱人也是件愉悦的事，甚至比射精的快感还令人着迷。  
“今天晚上别回去了，我们做个通宵，好吗？”格林德沃的手覆盖在邓布利多汁水淋漓的阴唇上，指腹沿着那道缝隙来回摩挲着，两指分开，撑开两片肥厚的阴唇。格林德沃的另一只手也不停歇，揪着那在空气中微微颤抖的阴蒂，不断挤压着。  
“你……别……”邓布利多再次跌落到格林德沃的怀抱中，他断断续续地说着，“我答应你……不回去了……可你……”  
“我什么？”  
“把衣服脱了，我不喜欢你穿着衣服和我做爱。”这让邓布利多觉得自己就像是个无足轻重的性爱玩具，他没有说出口，但他觉得格林德沃说不定就是这么想的。  
“当然可以。”他抽出阴茎，摘下装满精液的套子，打了个结扔在一旁。他站起身，居高临下地看着坐在地上的邓布利多，开始脱自己的衣服。  
邓布利多贪婪地看着面前的男人一点一点露出精壮的身体，他从来不掩饰自己的目光，甚至扑上去帮男人一起脱掉碍眼的衬衣，好让他快点摸上健硕的胸肌，亲吻诱人的锁骨。  
格林德沃以前从来不喜欢床伴在自己身上留下印记，但邓布利多似乎是额意外。  
有天晚上邓布利多在他脖子上留下了吻痕，他虽然生气但也没说什么，只是像个老派英国人一样戴上丝巾。然而在公司里还是不小心被下属看到了，下属虽然没说什么，但羡慕的眼神却让格林德沃感到无比的满足。  
想到这件事，格林德沃便愈加烦躁，他一把抱起邓布利多，走到落地窗前，把人压在透明的玻璃上。  
“喜欢吗？”  
外面的天空已经落下黑幕，但星星点点的万家灯火又点亮了这个夜的世界。  
邓布利多明明知道不会被外面的人看到，可被窥视的羞耻感还是渐渐涌了上心头。他的阴茎贴在冰凉的玻璃上，却慢慢地硬了起来。  
“你好像更兴奋了。”格林德沃的大手摸着他的阴茎，又滑下他的花穴，“下面又喷水了，你到底哪里来这么多水？”  
格林德沃没等他回答，又摸到他的后穴，故作惊讶地说道：“怎么这里也湿了了？这可让人为难了，我到底操哪个好呢，邓布利多老师？”  
邓布利多趴在玻璃上，翘起屁股，“前面那个不是被你操坏了吗？”  
“那我就不客气了。”格林德沃用沾着淫水的手指，简单地开拓了邓布利多的后穴，便迫不及待地将自己再次硬气的粗大阴茎捅入其中。  
室内很快又响起了令人耳红心跳的喘息声和啪啪的抽插声。  
仿佛是离别前的最后一次放纵，两个人如同野兽般不止停歇地做了一晚上，第二天醒来的醒来的时候，邓布利多差点直不起腰。他本想请假，但身为教师的责任感令他不得不强打起精神恪尽职守。  
但今天对付过去了，周末要如何面对盖勒特呢？  
邓布利多不禁在心里打了个问号。


	4. Chapter 4

邓布利多到酒吧的时候，桌子上已经摆着好几个空酒杯，显然盖勒特已经等了一会儿了。  
“怎么才来。”盖勒特不耐烦地说着，伸手就想把邓布利多往怀里带。  
邓布利多躲到卡座另一头坐下说：“回去换了套衣服。”  
盖勒特吹了个口哨，“虽然我更喜欢你穿着西装三件套那股闷骚劲，不过今天这身也不错，”他凑过去，解开邓布利多领口的扣子，“这么好看的锁骨，不露出来可惜了。”  
“别坐过来。”邓布利多推开他，伸手拢了拢自己的领口，警惕地张望四周。  
“从你坐下来的那一刻起，就代表你有主了，没人会往这里看。说起来，你进来的时候，翘屁股倒是吸引了不少人的目光。”盖勒特摸着邓布利多后腰，然后伸向他紧绷的牛仔裤里。  
他吹了个口哨，“还是低腰牛仔裤，坐下来的时候连半个屁股都露出来了。”他忽然又咬牙切齿地说道，“你以后不许穿这种裤子出门。”  
邓布利多不安地扭动着，“这是唯一一条比较休闲的裤子，你不要多想。”  
“多想什么？”盖勒特灵巧的手指顺着股沟一路滑下，他挑开内裤的边缘，讲手掌贴在多肉的臀肉上，整个人都挂在邓布利多身上，眯着眼睛享受着绝佳的触感，他朝邓布利多的耳朵里吹起，说：“老师这里，果然和想象中一样舒服，我早就想在教室里扒开老师的裤子，看看这骚屁股被操的时候会不会不由自主地抖起来。”  
“别乱来，”邓布利多低声警告道，他不敢动手制止，生怕动作幅度太大，引起其他人的注意，“就算酒吧里的人不会往这边看，但今天是你生日，你朋友来的话……”  
“他们不会来，我只邀请了你一个。”  
邓布利多闻到了盖勒特嘴里浓重的酒气，他本想训诫几句，但想到今天是对方的十八岁生日，已经到了可以喝酒的年纪了，而且他做在这里也全然丧失了作为为人师表的资格。他按住盖勒特乱摸的手，说：“生日还是应该和朋友家人一起过才对。”  
“你这话是什么意思？”盖勒特突然睁开眼睛，异色的双眸在昏暗的灯光下显得愈发阴鸷，“在可怜我没有家人朋友吗？”  
他重重到地掐了一把邓布利多的臀肉，后者不得不连忙捂住自己的嘴才避免叫出声。  
“你爸，”邓布利躲顿了顿，“格林德沃先生不是故意忘了你生日，他只是要去要去莱比锡开会，脱不开身。”  
“得了吧，他那次开会不是让罗齐尔随便应酬一下。”盖勒特压根就不想提起那个男人，也不在意那个人到底记不记得他的生日，只要按时往他卡里打钱就可以了，“我看他八成是故意躲开，连假装一下父慈子孝都免了”  
“相信我，没有一位父亲会故意忘记自己孩子的生日，他只是……”邓布利多不自觉地替格林德沃开脱道，话说到一半他有觉得不对劲，这话说由他说出口，就仿佛他是……他摇了摇头甩开这个想法。  
盖勒特发现邓布利多的眼神里充满了慈祥的怜爱，他本想出口嘲笑，但他忽然有了新的想法。不安分的手放弃了对屁股的进攻，转而搂住对方的腰，靠在对方怀里。  
“他不是个父亲，不是吗？连你都知道他去莱比锡了，而我，作为他的儿子，从来都不知道他不回家是去工作了还是找人上床了。他就是个混蛋。”  
“你不能这么说你父亲！”邓布利多生气了，作为教育工作者，他绝对不容许学生有这么叛逆的想法。  
“难道我说错了吗？他连去学校也不是为了我，而是为了操你。”盖勒特抬起头，冷眼注视着邓布利多，“没人爱我。”  
邓布利多的心一下子软下来了，他看着他那可怜的学生，抚摸着他的头发，安慰道：“怎么会没人喜欢你呢，我看学校里不少同学都围着你转。”  
“他们那是怕我，怎么谈得上喜欢？况且，连你都不喜欢我，不是吗。”  
“我……怎么会。”虽然这里的喜欢，邓布利多认为应该是属于正常的老师对学生的喜爱。  
“如果你喜欢我，就不会在我的生日上说这么扫兴的话，也不会连祝福都不对我说。”盖勒特的这一招对他的老师果然很有效，邓布利多已经在他怀里软了下来。  
“对不起，盖勒特。”邓布利多垂下眼睛，“生日快乐。”  
“现在说已经来不及了。”盖勒特挥手招来服务员，要了两杯酒，“罚你陪我喝酒。”  
服务员很快将酒送了上来，邓布利多举起杯子喝了一口，他不知道该说什么，两个人虽然没差几岁，但代沟依然存在，他生怕提了盖勒特不喜欢的话题，又让这个缺少亲情且脆弱的学生受到伤害。  
盖勒特倒是不介意他不说话，只要他乖乖地坐在这里，继续着他自找的良心折磨，让盖勒特一边喝酒一边上下其手就可以了。  
喝了一会儿，盖勒特忽然问道：“一直不说话，是还没想好怎么开口吗？”  
“我……”  
“那我教你怎么开口吧？”盖勒特抓起杯子，喝了一大口，掰开邓布利多的下颚，就这么嘴对嘴灌了下去。  
混合着唾液的烈酒不由分说地被盖勒特喂到邓布利多的嘴里，强迫他咽下去。喝完这一口后，盖勒特并没有放开他的老师，他跪在邓布利多的两腿之间，用膝盖不停顶弄后者的胯下敏感之处，与此同时他还强迫邓布利多抬起头，他回忆着前几天刚刚突击的接吻方式，伸出舌头一点点舔过邓布利多的舌苔还有牙齿，绞着对方的舌头，一点一点地同它纠缠在一起。  
邓布利多想推开他的学生，却被牢牢地制住了。  
对于接吻，他也是新手，他分辨不出盖勒特的技巧是否高超，唯一能确定的是，盖勒特掌握了主动权，而且花样很多，令他无从招架，甚至连内裤都湿了。  
他有些不安，应该是属于老师的不安  
“你那里学来这么多花样？”盖勒特放开邓布利多后，他问道。  
“想知道吗？”盖勒特轻笑着，他舔着邓布利多不小心流下的口水，一路咬到诱人的锁骨，留下了属于自己的牙印，“我们去开房，慢慢说给你听。”  
“你说什么？”邓布利多怀疑自己听错了，连忙问道。  
“我说我们去开房。”盖勒特抬起头，带着迷蒙酒气的眼睛地望着他的老师，“我被酒精烧糊涂了脑子，需要好好休息，而且老师也喝了酒不能开车吧？”  
“唉……”邓布利多叹了口气，伸手摸着盖勒特的背，安抚这个已经有些醉的年轻人，“你不该刚成年就喝这么烈的酒……”  
邓布利多还没说完，盖勒特就假装酒劲上来了，挂在他老师的肩膀上一动不动。  
邓布利多没办法，只能结了账，扶着醉鬼去酒吧附近的酒店开了房。  
小旅馆的服务人员早就对那些刚出酒吧就来开房打炮的人见怪不怪了，邓布利多却是羞愧地低着头，扶着盖勒特进了房间。  
他本想把盖勒特安顿好，就打车回去，没想到刚关上门就被自己的学生压在门板上。  
刚才盖勒特的确是装醉，但一路走过来，酒劲便慢慢上来了，等到了房间里时，他的理智已经被酒精燃烧殆尽了。  
他极其强势地将邓布利多压在门板上，可他靠在老师的耳边说话的时候却失去了往日的盛气凌人，像一个得不到老师嘉奖的乖学生一般，向他的老师撒着娇。  
“我好难过，邓布利多老师。”盖勒特扣着邓布利多的双手，与他十指相交，努力摆动胯部，不停用下体蹭着对方的下体，“我在酒吧里等了好久，都没看到你，发信息你也不回我。”  
“我在开车没来得及看手机。”邓布利多认真地解释道，“而且我也不是故意晚来的，我很少买休闲类的衣服，找了好久……”  
“而且你都没带生日礼物给我。”盖勒特湿漉漉的双眼无辜地盯着邓布利多，让后者不由得生出一股羞愧的情感。  
这倒的确是邓布利多忘了，他去酒吧的路上只想着怎么应付学生还有怎么避开熟人。  
“对不起，明天补给你。”邓布利多愧疚地说着，“你想要什么？”  
“我现在就想要你，就现在。”盖勒特的声音软软的，像是棉花糖般松软甜蜜，“我想要的十八岁生日礼物是你帮我脱处。”  
说完，盖勒特再一次吻住邓布利多的嘴唇，蛮横地撬开老师的牙关，卷着邓布利多的舌头，勾到自己的口腔中，再用牙齿轻轻地啃咬对方的舌头。直到邓布利多吃痛地缩回舌头，他才满意地松开嘴唇。  
“老师不是问我哪里学来的接吻技巧吗？老师是不是以为我跟别人吻过了？”盖勒特笑着说，这些话如果是在他清醒的时候，是绝对不会说出口的，“我悄悄告诉你，因为我不想让你觉得我是个不会接吻的毛头小子，就去找奎妮学了几招，不过你放心，我没碰过她，你是我的第一个，也是唯一一个接吻对象。”  
“你不用告诉我，我并不好奇你的情史。”  
“不，你其实很想知道吧，我看出来了。”  
“你已经成年了，作为老师我没有立场探究你的情史。”邓布利多扭头，避开来自学生火辣辣的眼神。  
“是吗？”盖勒特松开邓布利多的双手，蹲下身，解开他的牛仔裤拉链，隔着内裤摸着他的阴茎说，“可老师下面不是这么说的，内裤都湿透了，鸡巴也硬了。”  
“等一下，”盖勒特像是个好奇的学生，抬头望着他的老师问道，“我以为只有女人在做爱的时候下面才会发大水，为什么男人也会这么湿？”  
“你不要再看了。”藏在最深处的秘密马上要被自己的学生发现了，邓布利多想推开他，却发现根本没有力气抵挡年富力强的醉鬼。  
明明大家都喝了酒，为什么自己已经没了力气，而这人却力气乱来呢？  
盖勒特替双手无力的老师解开脱下牛仔裤和内裤，牛仔裤一下子就滑落到脚底，而内裤堪堪挂在大腿根。他扶着邓布利多的阴茎说：“上次老师帮我口交，特别舒服，是不是因为你经常帮那个老头子口交？那么他给你口交过吗？”  
盖勒特没等到他回答，就一口含住邓布利多的阴茎，毫无章法地用舌头吸允着龟头，两手同时套弄着阴茎。  
邓布利多残存的理智告诉他，他不应该继续和自己的学生做这般违背道德的事，但酒精蒙住了他的思维，而阴茎被温暖的口腔包裹着感觉，更让他无比渴望能插入到更深的地方。他两手撑在门板上，挺腰想把阴茎往盖勒特的嘴里送，缺没想到盖勒特在此时却紧闭牙关，他的龟头只眯着眼睛含着老师的龟头，两手轻柔地抚摸着暴露在空气中的阴茎，然后再一点点往下滑。他忽然松开邓布利多的龟头，像是看什么稀世珍宝，目不转睛地看着那两片被淫水浸湿的肥厚阴唇，惊讶地说：“原来老师发大水的地方在这里。”  
邓布利多丧失殆尽的理智已经无暇顾及道德，他现在只是遵从着欲望的本能，欲求不满地说着：“不要看了，快摸摸它。”  
邓布利多挺腰本想让盖勒特的手指抠弄他的花穴，没想到他那调皮的学生直接吻在了他那泛着水光的花穴上。  
盖勒特刚伸出舌头舔起阴唇上的淫水，就听到邓布利多爽到大叫的声音，他有些得意，一点一点将淫水都舔干净后，他的舌头刺开花穴缝隙，往上舔到了邓布利多的阴蒂，模仿着抽插的动作，用舌头不停地戳弄着已经挺立的阴蒂。  
邓布利多再次爽地尖叫起来，他抓住在他胯间耸动着的金发，不停挺动腰身，将花穴送到盖勒特嘴里，屁股拍打在门板上的啪啪声不绝于耳。  
舔了没多久，盖勒特就感到身下的肉体一阵颤动，一大股淫水扑面而来，他连忙用舌头勾了些淫水，站起身，将新鲜的淫水，渡进邓布利多的嘴中。  
“怎么样，老师上次教我的口交技术，我学得不错吧？”窒息般的亲吻过后，盖勒特挂在邓布利多身上，还穿着牛仔裤条腿卡在后者大腿之间，并不停地用粗糙的牛仔裤来回摩挲着邓布利多大腿内侧柔嫩的肌肤。  
“口交的时候不应该咬牙，把龟头堵在外面。”邓布利多不满地说道，显然是因为刚才没尽兴。  
盖勒特笑了笑，“那么你自己的味道好吃吗？”  
“好吃。”已经被酒精攻占了大脑邓布利多不假思索地回答道。  
“老头子舔过你下面没有？看你这么爽我猜一定没舔过。”盖勒特像是想起来什么，忽然仰起头，眼睛里不知道闪着的是浴火还是怒火，“你知道现在是谁在操你吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

“是你。”他不明白盖勒特问话的含义，他眼神迷离地望着眼前的人，忍不住伸头将嘴唇轻轻地贴在金发青年的唇上，他什么也没做，只是静静地等待了数秒钟，才小心翼翼地将舌头探入对方的口腔中，轻轻滑过齿间后，他又突然退出盖勒特的口腔，靠在门板上说：“不是你。”  
“究竟是谁？”盖勒特抬腿讲邓布利多牢牢地固定在门板上。  
“我不知道……”邓布利多摇着头，他什么都不知道，他只知道粗糙的牛仔裤把他的花穴和阴茎磨得很舒服，他忍不住想要更多，他扭动腰身，仿佛骑在金发青年的大腿上似的，努力把阴茎和花穴紧紧地挤压在牛仔裤上。  
“还是不够。”邓布利多欲求不满地喘着粗气说着，“里面好空，好痒，求求你。”  
“求谁，嗯？”盖勒特再一次问道，邓布利多拼命摇着头，他不知道，他只知道他的花穴骚痒难耐，急需一根火热的肉棒帮他止止痒。眼见面前的人没有下一步动作，邓布利多不得不抬头替那人解开裤子扒下内裤。早已坚硬如铁的阴茎立刻弹出来，邓布利多迫不及待地抬腰用花穴上的淫水将炙热的阴茎磨得汁水淋漓。  
盖勒特原本想让邓布利多亲口说出操他的人是谁，可是他迟迟不开口还拼命摇头，然而年轻人的定力并不太持久而且在酒精的作用下盖勒特的行为更加趋于不理智，他无法克制自己喷涌而出的欲望，抬起邓布利多的一条腿挂在手肘，挺腰阴茎就往那个早已泥泞不堪的小洞里捅去。  
“啊——”没有被充分润滑的花穴，一下子被巨物侵入，邓布利多的下身仿佛被撕裂一般疼痛，但欲望被填满的充实感又是如此直接，他颤栗着，不停扭动腰身迎着巨物猛烈的撞击。  
“老师帮我开苞了。”盖勒特一想到终于进入朝思暮想的男人的身体里，再加上层层媚肉不停按摩着他的阴茎令他的阴茎兴奋地又在阴道里再次膨胀。他低下头咬着邓布利多的耳垂，像一个初涉情场的少年对着恋人说着吐露爱语：“我的第一次给了老师，老师喜欢吗？”  
邓布利多听到老师这词，皱了皱眉，但他现在想不到更多，只想如何让自己更舒服，他伸手环住对方的脖子，努力挺胸好让乳头紧贴年轻人的胸膛上。  
但盖勒特并不想让邓布利多好过，疯狂的念头不时闪过他的大脑，他一改刚才的温柔，凶狠地啃咬着邓布利多的锁骨，仿佛想咬出一个血洞，然后他含住邓布利多的下嘴唇，继续用力啃咬，直到尝到鲜血的味道，才放开身下的人。  
“明明先认识你的人是我，为什么，为什么你要把第一次给他？”盖勒特歇斯底里地喊叫着，“是谁都可以，为什么偏偏是他？我不明白，我到底哪里比不上他？”  
愤怒的盖勒特又抬起邓布利多的另一条腿挂在手肘处，两手环在他的后背。现在邓布利多的两腿悬空，全身力量只能依靠不停下滑的后背，以及和盖勒特交合处。  
体位的改变令盖勒特的阴茎直接闯入阴道更深的地方，他感到龟头刚触及到一块柔软的嫩肉，随即就将嫩肉捅破，深入一个更温暖的包围之中。  
他将舒服的喘息全数喷在邓布利多的耳侧，语气又恢复到刚才甜言蜜语般的温柔：“这是最近推上很热门的姿势，老师喜欢吗，我特地为了你学的。”  
接着他又冷笑道：“格林德沃那个老家伙有没有这么操过你？我猜他一定没有，他哪有我力气大，你说是不是？”他抱着邓布利多的两条腿，毫无技巧地整根拔出再整根挺入，反复地抽插过程中还将花穴中的媚肉带出，再毫不怜惜地带入。  
“太深了！啊啊啊——好涨——”可怜的邓布利多被初尝情事的青年以最深入的姿势被顶弄得浑身酸痛，最初被进入的满足感消散后，疼痛感慢慢驱散了原本就没多少的醉酒，理智一点点在大脑中回笼，他终于清晰地意识到正在大力操干他的人是谁。  
是他的学生。  
他用花穴勾引他的学生，和他一起做爱。  
这对于一向恪尽职守为人师表的邓布利多来说无疑是莫大的耻辱。

邓布利多想逃离这背德的情事中，但因为重力，他的身体反而让盖勒特的阴茎进入得更深，如果挣扎只会被认为是情趣，这让他感到了更沉重的痛苦。  
不论是精神上的还是肉体上的。  
无可奈何以及对自己感到绝望的眼泪在眼眶里打转，他只能牢牢地抱住盖勒特的脖子，哽咽地说着：“不，我们不能这样。”  
“为什么不能这样？”盖勒特听到他的话更加生气了，“你能和他做爱，就不能和我做爱了吗？”  
“不，这和格林德沃先生没关系。”邓布利多想解释，但他还来得及说就被粗暴地打断了。  
“闭嘴，不许你在我面前提起那个人的名字！”盖勒特愈发愤怒地说道，“你知不知道那天我看到你和他在办公室里做爱的时候有多生气，他只是用钢笔玩你，你就能叫得比porn的小明星还好听。你现在却不让我操，怎么，我还比不上他的钢笔，不能满足你吗？”  
盖勒特将邓布利多的双腿分得更开，十指发力似乎要陷入邓布利多肌肉中，强势地将他的老师压在门板上不停操干。  
“不是这样的……”邓布利多的后背和臀部被毫不留情地撞击在门板上，这让本就因蛮横操干而情欲消散的邓布利多感到雪上加霜。  
“不是怎样的？”盖勒特身下的动作更加猛烈，次次都仿佛要讲邓布利多贯穿。  
邓布利多低下头，看到因为剧烈的疼痛而疲软的阴茎随着盖勒特的撞击被顶到小腹上，花穴却违背他的意志，秉持着淫荡的天性，不停的吞咽着硕大的阴茎。  
他连忙收回视线，却在他那平时乖张的学生的脸上，看到几滴晶莹的液体。  
“和那个男人搞上之后，你连看都不愿意看我一样。”盖勒特像是个受了委屈的孩子，不满地发泄着自己的怨恨，“你可以对着所有人笑，唯独不对着我笑；你可以扭着屁股求格林德沃上你，却不让我操你。为什么你要这样对待我。”  
“因为……”邓布利多被顶得喘不过气，“因为……你是我的学生。”  
“我讨厌你这种当老师的眼神，我不想做你的学生。”盖勒特凶狠地咬住邓布利多的嘴唇，刚被咬破的嘴唇还没愈合，就再一次被攻陷。  
清醒的邓布利多这一次终于品尝到对方口腔里浓重的酒气，负罪感和浑身上下的疼痛令他无力与对方的唇舌交战。  
盖勒特吻了一会儿，感到索然无味，他舔了舔邓布利多的嘴唇，靠在后者的肩窝上，喘着粗气道：“老师，我好像忍不住了，你里面把我咬得太舒服了，我这次比上次持久了吧？”  
接着他低吼一声，将阴茎抵在花穴的最深出，把浓稠的精液全部射在邓布利多的身体里。  
“啊……”被炽热的精液射满子宫的邓布利多无法克制地尖叫起来，“盖勒特你不能……”  
“说什么都晚了，老师。”盖勒特把邓布利多抵在门板上，他没有拔出射完精的阴茎，而是留在里面，慢慢品味高潮的快感，“这就是在心爱的人身体里射精的快乐吗，老师我好喜欢，我好喜欢你。”盖勒特小心翼翼地亲吻着邓布利多的脸颊，轻柔地舔着他脸上的眼泪，“为什么是咸的，老师你哭了吗？是爽哭了吗？我比那个人厉害是不是？”  
“盖勒特，你喝醉了，你不知道你在说什么，等明天酒醒了，你就知道我们都错了。”  
“不，我很清醒！我知道我在做什么！”盖勒特忽然提高音量，就着相连的姿势，把邓布利多抱到床上，“我在操你，我在操我最喜欢的人。”  
他把邓布利多平放在床上，慢慢抽出阴茎，他看到邓布利多虚软无力地躺在床上，张开的两腿大腿之间，两片阴唇已经被操到合不拢，白色的精液也因为失去了堵塞，不断的流出花穴，将整个画面晕染得更加情色。  
盖勒特感到他的阴茎跳动了一下，他连忙脱下身上碍事的衣服，然后扑在邓布利多身上，为他的老师脱去上衣。  
当他脱到邓布利多保守的运动内衣时，他邪恶地笑了笑。  
“我就知道老师下面长着骚逼，上面奶子一定不会小，为什么不穿蕾丝胸罩？是怕被学生看到你是个骚货吗？”  
他的双手隔着内衣覆盖在邓布利多的乳头上，一把抓住乳头，用力挤压着。  
许久未得到抚慰的乳头，被摸得舒爽无比，一丝娇喘差点从唇间流出，邓布利多连忙咬紧牙关，瞪着眼前的年轻人。  
被怒视着的盖勒特越发兴奋，他的阴茎又硬了，他的亵玩欲也高涨起来。他跪在邓布利多的两腿之间，想脱下这碍眼又碍事的运动内衣，但酒醉状态中的盖勒特难以集中视线，他胡乱地把内衣卷上去，卡在邓布利多的胸口，便将两手撑在邓布利多的乳房上，全身的力气集中于掌心上，用力按压着乳头。  
“老师的奶子虽然没那些艳星的大，但能被一手握住的感觉，真的很舒服”盖勒特探身，视线垂直落在邓布利多的眼睛里，“老师为什么不说话？是因为我摸得不舒服吗？我知道我没那老头子花样多，他是情场老手，技术自然比我好。但我不一样，我只有你一个，我只能跟你学，老师你教教我，怎么玩你的奶子，才能让你舒服？”  
邓布利多摇着头，什么话也没说。  
“老师不说话，我只能自己摸索了。”盖勒特张开五指，用力抓着乳肉，小巧的乳粒不时从指缝间冒头，这让盖勒特觉得很新奇，他松开一只手，含住那个乱晃的乳粒。  
“好吃。”盖勒特含糊的口水声里混了这么一句，他用力吸允着乳头，仿佛能吸出乳汁一般，另一只手也没有放过另一边的乳头。  
邓布利多的两个乳头被一吸一抓，同时玩弄着，舒服得胸口不停起伏，但他不敢松口，死命咬紧牙关不放纵快乐的灵魂奔涌而出。  
盖勒特咬了许久都不见邓布利多有所反应，被酒精冲昏了头的大脑无法想出个所以然来，只能认为是自己的技术问题，没让邓布利多爽到。他松开乳头，双手沿着邓布利多滑嫩的肌肤慢慢摸到大腿内侧。邓布利多并拢双腿，他便蛮横地扒开大腿，不由分说地挺腰将阴茎塞入还在吐着白浊的花穴。  
邓布利多身体虚软，无法抵挡年轻人的进攻，他一手捂住嘴巴，一手住着床单。  
这样的姿势其实并不适合欢爱，加之邓布利多也不配合，盖勒特的抽插完全摸不着头脑，仅仅凭借阴道中有淫水和精液的润滑，他才勉强找到些许门道。只是这一次的，他胡乱冲刺了许久都没找到刚才那处嫩肉，他望着邓布利多，眼睛里出现了重影。  
“好奇怪，为什么老是有两个。”他像是要把两个人影抓在一起似的，在空气中胡乱摸着，最后双手落在邓布利多的肩上。他的上半身靠在邓布利多身上，掰开阻隔在他面前的手，含住对方的嘴唇，舌头轻柔地滑过嘴唇的缝隙，伴随这下身律动的频率，他的舌头也不停的戳刺着那小小缝隙。  
一时间房间里只有阴茎进出花穴的啪啪声。  
邓布利多痛苦的眼泪缓缓的从眼角流下，慢慢落在了两人嘴唇相连的地方。  
盖勒特的舌尖舔到一丝咸湿的味道，他抬起头，双手撑在邓布利多的两侧。  
“你为什么在哭？”他又低下头，温柔地为他的老师舔干净脸上的泪痕，“是觉得和我做爱背叛了格林德沃吗？”  
他看到邓布利多摇头，怒火一下子就上来了。  
“你本就该属于我！是他抢走了你！”盖勒特不顾阴道中媚肉对他阴茎的挽留，猛烈地冲刺着，似乎要将身下之人捅穿一般。几十次冲刺后，盖勒特再次射在了邓布利多的体内，接着他便体力不支地倒在邓布利多身上，昏睡了过去。  
邓布利多想推开趴在他身上的青年，拔掉还插在他花穴里的阴茎，却发现手上使不出劲，他只得无奈地保持这僵硬的姿势。  
他深呼吸几次后，闭上眼睛，脑海里各种思绪炸得他睡意全无。  
明明身体是疲惫的，但大脑却是清醒又混乱的。  
他和盖勒特上了床，虽然看起来像是盖勒特强迫他，但无法否认的是，邓布利多一开始也有勾引自己学生的行为。  
而且盖勒特不单单是他的学生还是他喜欢的人的儿子。  
他不知道天亮之后要如何面对格林德沃，也不知道要如何面对盖勒特，更不知道要如何面对自己老师的身份。  
邓布利多勉强抬起手，轻柔地梳理着金发，安抚着身上的年轻人。  
“对不起，都是我的错。”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章

原本这次莱比锡的会议，格林德沃原本已经安排罗齐尔。但他临时更改了行程，亲自来到了莱比锡。这突如其来的到访对会议主办方不啻为莫大的荣幸，连忙在欢迎酒会后悄悄询问格林德沃晚上是否需要人陪。格林德沃没有说话，只是微微抬眼，主办就连忙告退了。  
格林德沃洗完澡，一个人躺在松软的大床。  
自从认识邓布利多，他就很少一个人睡了。  
他似乎已经习惯于有人在酒店里等他，帮他脱下外套，问他是不是饿了。  
仿佛家一般的感觉，让他感到既甜蜜又可怕。  
他沉迷于虚幻的家给他幸福感，但他知道这是假的。  
他们只是炮友关系，所以他们才会在酒店做爱，才会固执地不去探究对方的隐私。  
只是为了保持独立的个体，方便自己在这段扭曲的关系里能随时全身而退。  
但他发现他已经倒在自己构筑的重重防护下。  
所以他逃走了，想在莱比锡用工作让自己被莫名情愫充斥着的大脑清醒起来。  
可是越是远离英国，越是让他想念那个人。  
一个小时的时差，让他更加辗转反侧。  
难道这就是戒断反应吗？  
他苦笑着。  
各种各样的胡思乱想酒精的催化下，不断在他纷乱的大脑里出现。  
格林德沃想起家长会后的第二天，他独自开着车在城市的大街小巷里胡乱地开着，等他反应过来的时候，他的车已经停在学校的门口。  
他趴在方向盘上，过了许久，才看到邓布利多走出校门。他把车缓缓地开到邓布利多的身边，降下车窗，看着刚下班的老师说：“晚上好。”  
邓布利多显然受到了惊吓，他向四周张望，确定没人后，才低头望着驾驶座说：“晚上好，格林德沃先生。”  
“先上车再说吧。”  
格林德沃看到他咬了咬嘴唇，然后立刻打开车门坐下。  
“今天换个地方吧。”格林德沃直接说着，他觉得没有必要商量，大家都是成年人了，都有这方面的需要，既然在性事上相互契合，又何必多言。  
他还记得，他瞧了一眼后视镜，上面有邓布利多的倒影。  
那个人只是默默地坐着，眼睛眨了眨，很快又垂下，没有说话。  
炮友这个词说出来多生分。  
他是聪明人，应该懂得这个道理。  
格林德沃当时是这么想的。  
他们去了酒店，格林德沃先去洗澡，穿着浴袍出来的时候看见那人正微微抬头望着他，脸上还挂着抹不掉的红晕。  
格林德沃笑了笑，注视着红着脸的邓布利多逃进浴室。  
他躺在床上，看着当天的报纸，听着浴室里的水声。  
水声持续了很长时间，长到他把无趣的报纸翻完，邓布利多还没出来。  
那个时候他是怎么想的，他以为邓布利多是不是犹豫了，退缩了。  
他甚至想过去看看，但他不想表露出着迫切的样子，他想让自己显得更游刃有余一些，能掌握更多的主动权。  
当他第二遍看伦敦金融城又一幢大楼被华人收购的新闻时，浴室里的水声终于停下了。很快邓布利多就穿着浴袍出来了。  
格林德沃把报纸收在一旁，好整以暇地看着邓布利多。  
年轻人的脸庞依然通红，不知道是刚才没有消退的羞涩还是洗澡时新添的红霞。他眼睛里闪过一丝挣扎，很快又弥散了。他毫不犹豫地分开双腿坐在格林德沃的大腿上，双手伸进格林德沃宽松的浴袍里。他一点点地抚摸着结实的肌肉，慢慢往胸膛上游移的双手将原本就没扎紧浴袍弄得更加散乱。他的双手停留在格林德沃的乳头上，轻轻地按压着。  
“这样弄，你也会有感觉吗？”邓布利多抬起屁股，向前匍匐着。  
“当然，”格林德沃享受着来自邓布利多的服务，“就像我上次那样，掐一下它。”  
“这样吗？”邓布利多不但掐了一下，还低下头，含住乳晕，用舌头在上面打转，然后他松口，抬起头望着格林德沃，  
“你刚才磨蹭了这么久，是在思考如何勾引我吗？”格林德沃挺胯，用已经硬起的阴茎磨蹭着邓布利多柔嫩的大腿内侧。  
“喜欢吗？”邓布利多的眼睛里已经染上了一层情欲，他闭上眼睛，慢慢低下头，靠近着格林德沃。  
格林德沃喜欢这样的邓布利多，明明性经验少的可怜，可在做爱的时候却很大胆。  
但他不喜欢接吻。  
他也不是没在逢场作戏的时候和人吻过，但是面对邓布利多的索吻，他躲开了，他抱住年轻的身体翻了个身，将年轻人压在身下。  
他看着邓布利多的双唇，饱满而充满情欲，缺因为受到他的冷落而感到不满。  
但不满很快就消失了，邓布利多的双腿缠着他的腰身，硬挺的肉棒和湿漉漉的花穴不停地磨蹭着他的小腹和阴茎。  
他想，聪明的年轻人已经明白他的意思了。  
他们只是炮友，只是一段用性来维系的关系而已。  
或者说，他不喜欢和邓布利多接吻。  
现在回想起来，他到底是不喜欢和邓布利多接吻还是害怕和邓布利多接吻？  
更多的或许是害怕吧。  
害怕两个人单纯的性关系，因为接吻而变得暧昧不清，让自己泥潭深陷。  
泥潭深陷？怎么可能。  
他哀叹自己可笑而目光短浅的想法。  
如果，如果还可以的话，格林德沃想牢牢把邓布利多搂在怀里，抓住他赤褐色的碎发，不让他逃开自己的怀抱，再狠狠地封住那双柔软的，为接吻而诞生的嘴唇。然后咬破他嘴唇，让他的血液和自己的唾液交融，让他的口腔里充斥着他的味道。  
格林德沃一想到这里，他的阴茎忽然硬了起来。  
看来今天注定是个不眠之夜了。  
他摇了摇头，认命地用左手套弄起了阴茎。  
他幻想着邓布利多用嘴吸允着他的阴茎，两片唇贴在青筋交错的肉棒上。  
不，那张嘴果然还是更适合用来接吻。  
吻着邓布利多，再把阴茎狠命地插入他的花穴中，冲开阴道中宫口，捣入子宫，将浓稠的精液全部射入他的子宫。  
格林德沃瞬间清醒了，他瞪大了眼睛望着天花板，不尊重对方的内射行为一向是他唾弃的，可他刚刚却想让邓布利多怀孕，好让那个年轻人永远不能离开他，这是为什么。  
他为什么会这么想？他加大力度撸动着阴茎，却丝毫没有射精的征兆。  
寂寞的黑暗中，另一双眼睛慢慢浮现在他的脑海中。  
是他的儿子，盖勒特的眼睛。  
他想起来了，这熟悉的眼神。  
那天和邓布利多在办公室做爱，被盖勒特发现的时候，其实一开始他倒是无所谓，毕竟以前带人回家的时候也没避开过儿子。原以为他会在盖勒特的眼睛里看到不屑，没想到他却看到了愤怒还有嫉妒。  
甚至是，痛苦。  
格林德沃不难猜出到这眼神背后的意义，他苦笑着。  
这可真的，不愧是父子。


	7. Chapter 7

盖勒特是被尿憋醒的。  
昨晚喝太多了，这是他醒来后想起来的第一件事。  
第二件事，是他发现他的阴茎还埋在邓布利多的花穴中。  
紧接着一大堆零碎的记忆蜂拥进入他的大脑。  
像个要不到糖的孩子似的扑在邓布利多怀里讨要生日礼物，像个乖学生求老师表扬一样问邓布利多他的口交技术如何，还满腹委屈地说邓布利多不理他。  
天啊，要知道他在学校里可是称霸一方的狠角色，要是被人知道他是个喜欢撒娇的人，那后果真是不堪设想。  
好吧，现在邓布利多已经全知道了。  
不过好像也没什么关系？  
又或许他的本质就是喜欢对着邓布利多撒娇卖萌，而邓布利多也对这一招毫无办法？  
而且昨晚的邓布利多比爱撒娇的盖勒特的表现更糟糕。  
他不过撒娇而已，邓布利多却是赤裸裸地，大胆地向他求欢。  
那句话怎么说来着，只要你不尴尬，尴尬的就是对方。  
盖勒特冷笑着，他双手撑在邓布利多两侧，慢慢抬头，缓缓睁开眼睛，正好对上了那双蓝色的眼眸。  
邓布利多的眼底有些青黑，看来是一晚上没睡好。  
盖勒特有些心疼，但又不想表现出来，他总觉得装得酷一点才更有型。  
“早上好，我的老师。”盖勒特调笑着说，接着慢慢起身，随着动作的幅度渐渐变大，他的阴茎自然而然地脱离了邓布利多的身体。然后“噗”的一声，盖勒特的阴茎终于拔出来了，他瞧了邓布利多一眼，对方正红着脸咬着牙瞪着他。  
盖勒特觉得很有意思，他迅速低头含着对方的嘴唇，用舌头轻轻划开邓布利多紧咬的嘴唇，然后又像个调皮捣蛋的孩子，迅速逃离作案现场，溜进厕所放水。  
盖勒特放完水出来，看到邓布利多披着一件衬衫，背对着他。  
衬衫的下摆遮不住邓布利多挺翘的屁股，也无法挡住精液慢慢从花穴里流淌到白皙的大腿上。  
盖勒特有些遗憾，昨晚昏睡得太早，否则邓布利多前后两个洞应该都灌满他的精液。  
盖勒特想象着两个洞因为失去阴茎的堵塞而溢出精液的场景，下身又差点激动起来。  
邓布利多蹲下腰，像是在找什么东西，翘起的屁股，让盖勒特更加好奇后面那个洞操起来会是怎么样的感觉。  
他走上前，双手按在邓布利多的雪白的臀肉上，低下头暧昧地说着：“在找什么？”  
“手机。”邓布利多冷静地说着，他转头扫了一眼才挥开盖勒特的双手，“你的衣服都在床上。”  
盖勒特摸了摸鼻子：“你都理好了？”  
“嗯。”邓布利多轻轻答应了一声，他找到了他的手机，早已经没有了点，他在桌上找到酒店提供的充电线，插上手机。  
盖勒特在一旁穿衣服的时候，邓布利多还守在手机边上，等到能开机的时候，他立马开机，迅速拨了一个号码。  
他焦急地等待着电话的接通，盖勒特从来没看到他这么着急过，心中不由得一阵闷气。  
“喂，是安娜吗？抱歉，说好要一早过来的……”  
“不，不是的，我说好会过来，就一定会来……”  
“不，不是工作上的事，只是……”  
“没什么，不用担心，只是有个学生比较调皮，所以忙了很久……”  
“好的，我马上就来，爱你。”  
盖勒特翘着脚坐在床上，邓布利多一挂电话，他立刻嘲笑道：“怎么了，给女朋友汇报行程？”  
“是我妹妹。”邓布利多放下手机，拾起他的衣服，“我没有女朋友。”  
“哦。”盖勒特尴尬地转过头，这时候他应该道个歉，但属于年轻人骄傲自满的心性又不允许他低下头。  
邓布利多捧着衣服走向浴室，盖勒特吹了个口哨：“需要我帮忙吗？”他不怀好意的目光在邓布利多大腿上已经干涸的精液上巡睃，邓布利多无视他挑衅，直接跑进浴室，落下门锁。  
直到邓布利多进了浴室，才发现这酒店为了方便小情侣搞情趣，浴室与卧室之间的墙壁是一面完全透明的玻璃，而盖勒特好整以暇地坐在床上，打量着浴室里的自己。  
酒店不知道是出于节省成本的考虑还是为了让情侣间看得更方便，浴室里只有淋浴，还在拿到玻璃前面。  
邓布利多叹了口气，把衣服放在旁边。  
现在也不是斤斤计较的时候，不把里面的东西抠出来，他连房间的大门都不敢出。  
至于盖勒特的视线，他抬头望去，正巧对上那人的视线，他连忙慌乱地侧过头，打开水龙头，站在花洒下面冲洗身体。  
冲了一会儿，邓布利多感到来自玻璃另一侧的视线更加炙热了，他皱着眉，背对在玻璃  
，摘下花洒，对着自己的花穴开始冲洗。  
温暖的水流轻轻打在昨晚被操得红肿的阴唇上，像是在按摩一般，缓解着前一晚留下的酸痛。  
一想到昨晚疯狂而淫乱的情事，邓布利多就后悔不已，他不应该喝酒，更不应该在送盖勒特到酒店后没有立刻离开。  
从整个过程来看，或许更像是盖勒特强迫了他，但他不会以此为借口，他固执地认为如果不是他在一开始无意识地勾引盖勒特，事情绝对不会发生成现在这样无可挽回。  
邓布利多一手握着花洒控制着水流对准花穴的入口，一手掀开阴唇，食指慢慢伸入阴道，开始抠弄前一晚留下的精液。  
刚开始还没什么赶紧，他慢慢搅动着手指，白色的浊液混着一些血丝随着水流缓缓流出，酥麻感渐渐席卷了全身，前一晚在粗暴的情事中没有得到的快感笼罩了他的全身，连阴茎也慢慢硬了。  
他仰头靠在玻璃上，大口呼吸着，  
但还是不够，他还想要更大更粗的东西捅进去，好止住阴道里骚痒的感觉。  
他的屁股在玻璃上不停扭动着，他知道这会找来盖勒特更加火热的视线，但他现在顾不上了。  
他们之间都已经是做过的关系了，还有什么不能见人的事？不如让自己更舒服一些。  
邓布利多用力撑开花穴，好让花洒的水流更深入地射入阴道的深处。他两腿打颤，靠在玻璃上的身体慢慢滑落，最后坐下来。他扔下花洒，任由它在一旁对着自己喷水。  
他原本是想来清理前一晚的狼藉，没想到只是用花洒对着花穴，就勾起了自己的性欲，而且现在更加狼狈，花穴流出的淫水和盖勒特的精液混在在一起，还好水流够大，直接冲走了，否则他真不知道改怎么面对自己。  
还好他刚刚有拒绝了盖勒特的帮助，年轻人如果看到这样的场景，说不定……他不敢想象，只能靠自己的双手平复情潮。他撑开花穴，阴道里已经抠不出什么了，他改捏着因为缺少抚慰而挺立着的阴蒂。他舒服地仰起头，借着水声的遮盖，大口喘息着。  
“嗯……啊……好舒服……”邓布利多忽然睁开眼睛，看到盖勒特正站在玻璃后面，居高临下地看着他自慰。  
盖勒特甚至还把裤链拉开，让阴茎贴在玻璃上，套弄它。  
盖勒特意识邓布利多在看他，故意挺动腰身，仿佛要隔着玻璃操弄邓布利多。  
他对着玻璃哈了一口气，雾气蒙在玻璃上，他迅速在上面写个“FUCK”，然后得意地想邓布利多眨了眨眼睛。  
肆无忌惮的目光令邓布利多无所适从，他连忙停下手里的动作，站起身，随意撸了两把阴茎，射精后他快速冲洗完换上衣服就出去了。  
盖勒特已经重新穿戴整齐，坐在一边了。邓布利多没去看他，他给自己到了一杯水，从口袋里摸出一小板药片，剥了一片，吃下。  
“你不舒服？”盖勒特问道。  
“没什么。”邓布利多没有看他，语气平淡地仿佛在说什么维生素片，“短效避孕药而已。”  
听到这个词的盖勒特有些吃惊，虽然他从来没考虑过孩子的问题，但凭借他的生理学知识，他也知道昨天的内射很有可能会让邓布利多怀孕。  
想到小孩子，他就头大，他自认为自己也是个麻烦精，当然不想再来个麻烦精，而且这对邓布利多也不公平。  
他知道他应该先说抱歉，接着问药有没有副作用看，可嘴一张，说出来的话又是乱七八糟的：“你和他在一起的时候也吃吗？”  
“当然，短效需要每天都吃。”邓布利多像看穿他心里在想什么，解释道，“不是紧急避孕药，对身体没有影响。”  
“哦……”盖勒特随口应了一声，然后又开始胡说八道，“我还以为你会尽快怀孕，好嫁给老头。”  
“他不会让我怀孕的。”邓布利多双手撑在桌子边缘，靠在桌前说道，“他每次都戴套，我想他是这个意思。”  
“但避孕套并不是100%能避孕，你为了不让他为难，而主动吃药？”  
邓布利多没有说话，算是默认了。  
“呵，你还真是深情。”盖勒特有些不爽，他想发泄出来，“我还以为他会找个喜欢的人，生个喜欢的孩子，好把我这个不成器的家伙赶出家门。”  
“他不喜欢我，我们的关系并不是你想象中的那样。”邓布利多正色道，“另外，你不该这么说你父亲。”  
盖勒特收起他的嬉皮笑脸，走上前，盯着邓布利多，恶狠狠地说：“你还没嫁进来，就别想要用当妈的语气对我说话，不对，你一辈子都不许用这种语气对我说话。”  
“你父亲不会娶我。”邓布利多毫无惧色的迎上他的眼神，“我们只是炮友，你也成年了，你该明白了。”  
“可我看你，并没有把他当炮友。”  
“那也只是我一厢情愿，与他无关。”  
“所以昨晚你和我上床不算出轨，是不是？”盖勒特扣住邓布利多的后脑勺，强迫他直视自己，“做爱只分零次和无数次，所以我们还能继续做。”  
盖勒特最后用了个肯定句。  
“我妹妹还在等我。”邓布利多不想继续这么尴尬的话题，他试图推开盖勒特，“我先开车送你回去。”  
“你确定你这样能去见你妹妹吗？”盖勒特在邓布利多脸颊上啄了一口，接着搂住他的腰说，“我看你走路都走不稳，反正你都说你被一个调皮的学生缠上了，不如带上我？”


	8. Chapter 8

盖勒特没想到邓布利多把他带到了霍格沃茨附属医院，走在病房大楼的走廊里，他忍不住问道：“你妹妹住院了？”  
“显而易见。”邓布利多感觉刚才的语气太重了，又解释道，“她有慢性病，必须一直住院。”  
“那个人知道吗？”盖勒特观察着周围路牌指示，随口问道。  
“他不知道，我也没告诉他。”邓布利多低着头边赶路边说。  
“我还以为你会告诉他，求他给你妹妹安排一个更好的病房。”  
“没必要。”邓布利多不假思索地回答道。  
“是吗？让我想想，你是不想让你单方面的恋爱关系沾上金钱交易的味道，还是觉得他靠不住不会为你提供帮助，说了也是白说？还是说……”盖勒特拖长音调，“两者都有？”  
邓布利多没有回答，盖勒特只能自讨没趣。  
“好吧，你不想回答就算了，不过有一点你无法否认”  
“你特别害怕秘密曝光。”盖勒特看他没站稳，走上前扶了一把，顺便在他耳边悄声说，“因为如果曝光了，连你妹妹都会受牵连。”  
“你……”邓布利多瞪了一眼，盖勒特向边上退了一部，双手插在裤兜里，嬉皮笑脸地说着：“不要用这种眼神看我，否则我会忍不住把你按在墙上。”  
他欣赏着邓布利多慢慢变红的脸颊，他知道，他的好老师不敢在公共场合和他争辩，所以他变本加厉地说着：“你说我们找一间空病房做爱如何？外面是忙碌的医生和护士，里面是只属于我们两个人的世界。你躺在雪白的床单上，被我的鸡巴死死地钉在床上。我会堵住你的嘴，你不用担心叫床的声音被外面的医生护士听到。不过你最好能搂住我的脖子，我怕你太兴奋，不小心碰到呼叫铃，招来护士小姐那可就不好办了，连你妹妹都会知道你在医院被男人操。”虽然盖勒特绝对舍不得让他人看到高潮中的邓布利多，但在言语上调戏他，倒是件很有趣的事。  
“你说够了没有。”邓布利多扫视四周，看到大家都在专注地忙着手头的工作，才砖头对盖勒特说，“你答应过我，只要陪你过生日，你不会把这件事说出去。”  
“当然，我当然说过。”盖勒特不怀好意的嘴角依然上扬着，“不过昨天只是我生日的前夜，我的生日还没过完，所以我们的约定也还没完成。”  
“需要几天？”  
盖勒特思考了一会，说：“我想大概是三天吧。”  
“这么久？”  
“你可以把这三天当做耶稣受难日，拯救我这个无可救药的学生。”  
“我们到了。”邓布利多在一间病房门前停下脚步，“进去之后该说什么不该说什么，不需要我提醒吧？”  
盖勒特看到门旁的牌子上写着“邓布利多”，他对着身边的邓布利多露出“你放心”的表情：“虽然我无可救药但不代表我是个白痴。”  
邓布利多看了一眼，不但没放心，反而更紧张了，但现在已经没办法了，他只能硬着头皮推开房门。  
“早上好，我的公主。”邓布利多微笑走向病床上的女孩，亲吻着他的脸颊，“今天还好吗？阿不福思不在吗？”  
“如果你再早点来就能碰到他了。”阿利安娜撒着娇说，“工作很忙吗？学生很调皮？”  
邓布利多转头，向门边的盖勒特扔了个挑衅的眼神：“工作还行，不算很忙，学生……盖勒特你过来一下。”然后他转向阿利安娜介绍道，“这是我的学生盖勒特，他说想来给你道歉，因为他的缘故，我来晚了。 ”  
盖勒特接下了那个眼神，他一反常态，礼貌得如同一位绅士，走上前捧起阿利安娜的手轻轻地吻着。  
“早上好邓布利多小姐，抱歉因为我的缘故，让你哥哥迟到了。”他温柔地注视着小女孩，小女孩的脸颊瞬间变得通红，这回轮到盖勒特将挑衅的眼神还给邓布利多。  
盖勒特笑着继续对阿利安娜说：“我是今天早上才知道他和你的约定的，如果早知道这件事，昨晚就不会缠着你哥哥，让他为我补习功课。”  
“你们昨天忙到很晚吗？”阿利安娜问道。  
“是啊，忙了一个通宵呢。”盖勒特偷偷朝邓布利多眨了眨眼睛，继续说道，“你哥哥身体力行，教了我许多我在课本上学不到的知识。”  
“你别胡说，”  
令我受益匪浅，茅塞顿开，身体和精神都达到了前所未有的满足感，我想他一定是世界上最好的老师。所以邓布利多小姐……”  
“你叫我安娜就好……”小女孩开心地说着。  
“安娜你……”邓布利多刚想开口阻止，他的妹妹摇了摇头说：“没关系的阿不思，他是你喜欢的学生，又比我大，再叫我小姐，我会不好意思的。”  
“好吧……”邓布利多叹了口气。  
盖勒特笑了，眼睛里是藏不住的得意，“所以安娜，千万不要埋怨你的哥哥哦。”  
“我当然不会埋怨我的哥哥，阿不思是世界上最好的哥哥！也是最好的老师！”阿利安娜伸出小手，抓住邓布利多的衣袖说，“阿不思也会教我吧，如果我想学的话。”  
“安娜想学的什么，我都会教你。”  
“那我想学你昨天教盖勒特的！”阿利安娜眼睛里闪着亮光，兴奋地说道。  
而邓布利多差点一口气没喘上来，他瞧了盖勒特一眼，后者已经笑得快绷不住了，他清了清嗓子，对自己的妹妹说：“盖勒特学的东西对现在的你来说还是太难了，我们要循序渐进……”  
阿利安娜垂头丧气地哦了一声，邓布利多心中不忍，他看到桌边放着妹妹的绘图本，拿过来在妹妹面前打开。“让我看看小安娜最近画了什么，今天跟哥哥一起画画好不好？”  
“好！”小女孩立刻恢复了精神，从抽屉里翻出了彩色铅笔递给邓布利多。  
盖勒特站在他们边上，感觉无法融入其中，他瞧见画册上画了踩着滑板的少女，突然有了个主意。  
“我想起来一件事忘了，抱歉我先出去一会。”他贴在邓布利多耳边，压低声音说，“等我回来，不许逃走，否则你知道会发生什么。”

盖勒特回来的时候已经是下午了，他抱着滑板还有护具走到病床前对着小女孩说：“安娜，你看我带了什么？”  
小女孩瞪大了眼睛不可置信地说：“是滑板！”  
邓布利多警惕地看着他手里的滑板：“你怎么……”  
“你放心，我问过医生，安娜可以进行适当的运动，而且有我在，安娜不会有事的。”  
小女孩拽着邓布利多的袖子，左右摇晃着：“阿不思我可以试一下吗，就试一下下。”  
“你妹妹都求你了，你就让她去玩嘛！”盖勒特早就发现，撒娇这一招对邓布利多特别管用，只是他平时放不下架子，也不想被邓布利多当做小孩子，也就喝醉了还有借着现下这个机会，他才敢对着邓布利多撒娇。  
一大一小两双眼巴巴的眼睛同时望向邓布利多，令他毫无招架之力，只能举手投降。  
三个人来到医院的小花园，盖勒特替小女孩穿戴好护具，让她站在滑板上，自己站在她身后，扶着她替她稳住身形。几个简单的来回后，阿利安娜已经能自由地在平地上来回滑行了。  
虽然只是最基本的动作，但小女孩还是玩得很开心。  
盖勒特坐在邓布利多的边上，两个人目不转睛地注视着前方的安娜，有一搭没一搭地聊着。  
“阿不思，你的名字？”  
“是的。”  
“你从来没说过。”  
“你也没问过。”  
“好吧，那阿不福思呢，你弟弟？”  
“是的。”  
“看来你不是很想提他，那我们换个话题，你先学吗？”  
“学什么？”  
“当然是滑板。”  
“不想学。”  
“别怕，我来教你，包教包会。”  
“我真的没兴趣。”  
“是吗，我看你看得那么认真，还以为你也想学。”  
“我只是担心安娜。”  
阿利安娜听到他们的对话，“阿不思你也来学嘛！很有趣的！等你学会了我还有你和盖勒特就能一起玩滑板了，对，还要教阿不福思！我们要一起！”  
安娜从滑板上跳下来，走到邓布利多面前，拉住他的手说：“来试试嘛阿不思。”  
盖勒特也站起来，帮安娜把邓布利多拉起来。  
邓布利多拗不过要他们两个人，只好被两个人推上滑板，他头一次站在这小小的板上，完全掌握不了平衡。  
“别怕，我在你后面。”盖勒特站在他身后，轻柔地扶着他的后腰，贴着他的耳边吹着气。  
邓布利多浑身一抖，差点没站稳，他连忙从滑板上跳下来，说：“不行，我还是不行。”  
他快走两步，抱起安娜坐在一旁说：“我们让大哥哥给我们表演滑板好吗？”  
“好啊好啊！”安娜睁大双眼，无比期待地望着盖勒特说，“可以吗？”  
“如果是你的请求，当然可以。”盖勒特朝着阿利安娜的方向微微鞠躬，但却偷偷向邓布利多抛了个媚眼。  
三个人在小花园里玩了许久，等到太阳快落山的时候才回到病房。  
阿利安娜去了厕所，房间里只剩下邓布利多和盖勒特两个人。  
邓布利多不安地望着窗外的夕阳，而盖勒特则趁着没有旁人，整个人搂着老师的脖子靠在他的后背上。  
“我今天是不是很帅？你有没有迷上我？”  
“没有，怎么可能。”邓布利多慌乱地侧过头。  
盖勒特轻笑一声，“我不信，让我先来检查一下你的心跳。”盖勒特伸出右手，从邓布利多的领子里滑进去，贴在他的心房上静静地感受心跳声。  
“嗯，没有异常，让我再来检查下面。”盖勒特抬起右手想往邓布利多的下体摸去，“看看下面湿了没，那里可比你的嘴老实多了。”  
“别闹。”邓布利多按住盖勒特乱动的手，“安娜马上就要出来了，回去再说。”  
“回去再说？当然没问题。”盖勒特一脸得逞地笑着，“那我先要个定金。”  
盖勒特凑上去对着邓布利多的嘴唇，在阿利安娜出来之前，响亮地吧唧了一口。  
“阿不思，你们在说什么呀？”  
在阿利安娜推门出来的时候，邓布利多适时把盖勒特推开了。  
“没什么。”他连忙调整表情，温柔地看着妹妹说，“我在说妈妈可能要来了，盖勒特不好意思见家长，我想先送他回去。”  
这拙劣的借口，盖勒特看在眼里，心里忍不住笑起来，看来邓布利多很害怕他见到邓布利多夫人。不过盖勒特本人倒是不介意见到邓布利多夫人，如果能和她处好关系，那就更好了。  
不过现在不是还不是拆穿邓布利多的时候，盖勒特只好配合他一起演戏。  
“是呢，我不太擅长和长辈打交道，而且我今天还带你去玩了滑板，要是你妈妈不喜欢的话，我怕她会生气，我想我还是带着作案工具赶紧溜吧。”盖勒特说完，朝着邓布利多眨了眨眼睛，仿佛在问我配合的好吗。  
“啊，这样啊。”阿利安娜失望地嘟着嘴，“那么你们明天还会来看我吗？”  
“当然，只要我的公主想见我，我当然愿意来。”盖勒特牵起小女孩的手，吻轻轻落在手背上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *没玩过滑板我瞎写的，别信。


	9. Chapter 9

邓布利多把车停在楼下，刚想起身出去，就被侧身过来的盖勒特按在驾驶座上，  
“我想在这里做。”盖勒特闭着眼睛，啃着他的脖子说。  
邓布利多仰着脖子，喘着气，他已经想通了，既然无法反抗，而且不该发生的也已经发生了，不如就当做受难日，忍受这一切。  
当然这不代表他愿意在外面做。  
“我们先上去。”邓布利多想推开盖勒特，但双手一旦碰到对方的身体，就忍不住环住他的脖子，努力挺胸好让他咬到锁骨。  
“灯关了，没人会看到的。”盖勒特解开他的裤链，隔着内裤撸了一把他的阴茎，又往下摸到他的花穴，“还没干，刚才到底发了多大的水？亏你还能忍住。”  
盖勒特探出一根手指，顺着花穴的缝隙来回摩挲着，他的手指停在阴蒂的上方，把内裤顶出一个湿润的凹陷，玩弄着那一小点软肉。  
“不行了，不要在这里。”邓布利多牢牢地按住盖勒特的后脑勺，从昨天到今天一直没有得到满足的身体，逐渐被勾起情欲，他又想要有不敢在这里要。  
“真的吗？”盖勒特勾起嘴角，但这是，他不争气的肚子忽然发出咕咕的声音。  
“你饿了。”邓布利多伸手按在他的肚子上，“上楼，我给你做饭。”  
“你亲自下厨？”盖勒特有些意外，他抬头望着邓布利多。  
邓布利多避开他的视线说：“别想太多，只是为了感谢你今天陪安娜玩。不过你也不用指望我能做得比外卖好吃，或者你更想吃外卖？”  
“外卖有什么意思。”盖勒特忽然想到一个问题，他反手盖住邓布利多的手，牵引着那只手按住他微微鼓起的下体，“那个人是不是没吃过老师亲手做的料理？”  
邓布利多无奈地摇了摇头：“你怎么像个孩子似的。”他抽回手掌，推开盖勒特，打开车门，“要发情也要先吃饭吧，还是说你不想吃晚饭了吗？”  
“我不但要吃晚饭……”盖勒特抓着邓布利多扶着车门的手，啃了一口他的手背，眨着眼睛说，“还要饭后甜点。”

邓布利多从父母家里搬出来后，借了一间一居室。房间虽小，但收拾得很整齐，邓布利多用现成的材料煮了两人份的意大利面，吃完之后他以浴室太小为由打消了盖勒特的双人浴的念头。  
盖勒特瞧了一眼，的确是过于狭小，成年男性都不一定能能舒展开来。不过小其实也没什么问题，他们又不是没在更小的厕所隔间干过——虽然没到最后——而且小一点，邓布利多就更不方便从他怀里挣脱出来了。  
当然盖勒特只是想想，昨天刚把他的老师折腾得这么惨，他还在思考是不是今晚应该温柔一点。  
虽然他压根不知道怎么才是温柔地做爱。  
也许要温柔而又充足的前戏？但他记得有人说过前戏不宜太久，这真是个麻烦的问题，他不过是个刚脱处性经验只有邓布利多的新手，要是邓布利多觉得他做得没格林德沃好怎么办？  
这瞻前顾后完全不像平时的自己，盖勒特扯下一条毛巾，随意擦了擦头发上的水珠。  
他忽然意识到毛巾是邓布利多用过的，他捧起毛巾低头嗅了嗅，感觉自己的行为太过变态，连忙把毛巾挂回原处。  
反正内裤裤子什么的都会儿都要脱，盖勒特披件衬衫就从浴室出去了。  
其实衬衫也是个累赘，但他又想让邓布利多帮他脱衣服。  
好吧有些事得慢慢来。  
他推开门走到床边，看到邓布利多戴着一副黑色框架眼镜，捧着笔记本电脑躺在床上，手机扔在边上。  
“出来了？”邓布利多的眼睛没有离开屏幕，他指着床头的一杯牛奶，“你的。”  
“你近视？学校里没见你戴眼镜。”盖勒特抓起玻璃杯，喝了一口，又觉得不对味，他还是把自己当做需要睡前一杯牛奶的小孩子了吗。  
“度数不深。”邓布利多扶了扶眼镜，“你等我做完这份教案。”  
“哦。”盖勒特捧着玻璃杯随口答应着，他坐在床上，侧身看着正在工作中的邓布利多。  
都说认真工作中的男人最性感，也许等会儿做爱的时候，可以让他继续戴着眼镜。  
不对，盖勒特想了想，他更喜欢把邓布利多操到哭泣流泪，更喜欢在邓布利多高潮颤抖的时候亲吻那如同蓝宝石般的眼睛。  
过了一会儿，邓布利多关了笔记本，站起身打算吧笔记本收起来。  
盖勒特捧起杯子，喝了一口牛奶含在嘴里，他站在邓布利多身后，强行掰过对方的头，把牛奶渡进邓布利多的小嘴里，还用舌头不停搅动对方温暖的口腔。  
“以后别给我准备什么牛奶。”盖勒特松开邓布利多的嘴唇，满意地看着牛奶从对方的嘴角边一直流淌到锁骨。他贴在邓布利多的后背上，替怀里的人舔干净了嘴角的牛奶。他的手指滑过邓布利多的锁骨，沾了些牛奶，随即就将手指送入邓布利多的口中，“舔干净。”  
“我只是习惯。”  
“习惯什么？照顾小孩吗？”盖勒特动起胯部，用已经硬起的肉棒戳着邓布利多的股缝，“我可不是什么小孩子了。”  
说完，盖勒特紧紧地讲邓布利多圈在怀里，拖着人向后倒推两步，拉着邓布利多一起摔在床上。  
“你太乱来了。”邓布利多从床上挣扎起来，生气地瞪着他的学生。  
“你除了生气和面无表情，就不能对我有其他表情吗？”盖勒特伸出小指勾住那副碍人的黑框眼镜，往地上一扔，“当然生气时候也很好看，好看到我的鸡巴已经硬到要爆炸了。”  
盖勒特勾住邓布利多的脖子，亲吻着他微微发怒的蓝蓝眼睛。两个人在床上滚了一圈后，变成了邓布利多在上，盖勒特在下的体位。  
邓布利多两手撑在盖勒特耳边，看着年轻人的浴火勃发的眼睛，他闭上眼睛很快又睁开，鼓足勇气说道：“今天，能不能用嘴。”  
盖勒特好笑地看着他，抬手将落在他鬓边的散碎赤发拢在她的耳后，“说个我可以接受的理由。”  
“你昨天……”邓布利多感到脸上好热，“太粗暴了，我在浴室看过了，还有些红肿。”  
“我是不是可以把这当做表扬？”  
“我的意思是你的技术很糟糕。”  
“好吧，那我可得检查一下。”盖勒特的手往后摸到邓布利多的腰上，替他拽下宽松的居家服，然后按在他的臀部上，色情地揉搓着，“我想我们还可以用后面，你的嘴更适合用来接吻。”  
盖勒特觉得自己有点奇怪，大约是受到那人从来没和邓布利多接吻一事的影响，他现在有些疯狂迷恋接吻的感觉。  
盖勒特搂住邓布利多，抱着他在床上翻滚的同时，封住他的嘴唇，舌头长驱直入，舔过他的牙齿，再纠缠着他的舌头。体位再次翻转，这次是盖勒特在上了。  
“你有药吗？”盖勒特喘着气，松开他的嘴唇。  
邓布利多一下子被问住了，他回答道：“什么药？”  
“消肿的药膏啊……”盖勒特伸手覆盖住他的花穴，“不过我想有药也没用吧，老师这里的骚水很快就会把药膏冲走吧，就想早上那样。”  
“在抽屉里。”  
一想到早上邓布利多在浴室里清理自己的场景，盖勒特觉得下面又硬了，“我来帮老师上药，要不然我怕老师会想早上那样，抠逼抠到兴奋得不能自己。”  
邓布利多叹了口气，现在的情形也容不得他说不，他只能答应。  
“不过在此之前，老师先帮我射一次好吗。”盖勒特按住邓布利多的手，往他的下身摸去，他没穿裤子，很快就摸到了已经硬到不行的肉棒。  
“好舒服啊老师。”他牵着邓布利多的手套弄着肉棒，“还有下面的囊袋。”  
邓布利多抬起空着的另一只手，托起沉甸甸的囊袋，按在掌心挤压着，揉搓着，还不时用手指捏起囊袋的表皮轻轻拉扯着。只是手上套弄了这么久，盖勒特还是没射精的意思，邓布利多觉得双手都在发抖了。  
盖勒特靠在邓布利多的肩上，吸允着老师的脖子，时不时抬头偷吻一个。  
“老师是不是累了？”盖勒特挺腰，把阴茎往邓布利多手里送去，“或者我们换一个姿势？”  
“你想怎么样？”邓布利多松开双手，他确实是累了。  
“这里，如何？”盖勒特伸手插进他的两腿之间，抚摸着他大腿内侧柔嫩的肌肤。  
被触碰的肌肤，仿佛带上了电流，酥麻感直窜入大脑，邓布利多的阴茎瞬间就抬起了头。  
盖勒特吹了个口哨：“原来这里也是老师的敏感带。”  
邓布利多挥开他的手，主动翻身，跪在床上，顺便还抽了个枕头垫在身下。  
“从后面上来吧。”邓布利多说。  
“还是先脱了你的衣服吧。”盖勒特帮邓布利多脱了上衣，“这次没穿老土的背心了？”  
“反正你也要脱不是吗？别说废话了，赶紧吧。”  
盖勒特趴在邓布利多的后背，双手掐住他那对刚好能被一手握住乳房。  
“夹紧。”盖勒特命令般得说着。  
盖勒特毫无怜惜地挺动腰身把阴茎整根捅入邓布利多的大腿缝隙中，他在小电影里见过腿交，不过他看的时候并不认为这样的姿势能带来多少快感。  
毕竟大腿不是穴，怎么能操到爽，不管是上面那个还是下面那个，在小电影里看起来都有爽到，这到底是为什么？  
不过事实证明男人果然是下半身动物，只要有个洞就能爽起来。  
当然盖勒特认为可能是因为对象是邓布利多。  
也只有邓布利多能满足他的性欲。  
他渐渐在腿交中找到乐趣，邓布利多也在他的抽插中爽到忍不住地呻吟起来，淫水滴滴答答浇灌在反复在股间抽插还不是撞到花穴的阴茎上。  
盖勒特将阴茎整根拔出，只留龟头在腿缝中，然后再整根捅入，反复多次，邓布利多的大腿内侧都被磨得通红，整个人也被捅得先前倒去。  
盖勒特掐住他的双乳，把他按在自己的阴茎上，  
“别动。”盖勒特对着邓布利多的耳朵吹着气，“我想射了，你说我射在哪里好呢？”  
“你——”邓布利多还没来得及说什么，就感觉到对方的龟头顶在自己的花穴上，紧接着一股热流狠命地打在他柔嫩的阴唇上。  
他紧紧地抓着床单，不敢动弹，还没等盖勒特射完，花穴里一大股淫水忽然浇了下来。  
太糟糕了，邓布利多把脸埋在枕头里，想要拒绝面对如此淫荡的自己。  
但盖勒特不会放过这个机会，他把他的老师翻过来，分开对方的大腿，跪在床上，端详着刚刚被他射过的花穴。  
“跟我想的一样，老师的骚逼又发大水了，也太淫荡了吧？”盖勒特伸出食指沿着花穴的缝隙慢慢下滑，勾着一些精液和淫水在花穴的入口里搅动着，“看来要帮老师把穴里的水都排干净，才能上药呢。”  
邓布利多抬手用手臂盖住自己的双眼，他当然知道他的身体有多淫荡，要不然也不会一而再再而三和这对父子纠缠不清。  
这时一阵嘹亮的手机铃声想起来了。  
盖勒特皱眉，不耐烦地探身找起了声音的来源，“是谁这么晚还打电话过来。”  
“你别乱来。”邓布利多出声警告他。  
“哦，当然不会乱来。”盖勒特找到手机，他勾起嘴角，看着屏幕上那个熟悉的名字，意味深长地说。


	10. Chapter 10

“是谁打来的？”邓布利多双眼迷离，他还没达到高潮不想被打断，“是陌生来电的话就直接挂了吧。”  
盖勒特抓着手机，居高临下地看着他，“不但不是陌生人，还是我俩共同的熟人。”  
邓布利多的脑海里很快就闪过一个名字，格林德沃。  
从他们交换电话号码后，邓布利多就一直期盼着对方能打来电话。  
但他们之间的交流仅限于发消息约炮，而邓布利多又不敢主动打过去，害怕影响到对方繁忙的工作。  
邓布利多艰难地撑起身体想抢过手机，但软绵绵的手刚刚碰到盖勒特的身体，就滑下来，看起来更像是调情。  
“你别乱来。”盖勒特扬起嘴角，挑起邓布利多的下吧，竖起的食指抵在他的嘴唇边上，“否则我不能保证被他听到什么。”  
盖勒特讲手机举在邓布利多的眼前，当着他的面划开了接听，点了扬声器，接着盖勒特把手机扔在床头，一把把他压在床上。  
“晚上好。”扬声器里发出的熟悉的音色回荡在房间的每个角落，只是落在不同的人耳里有不同的反应。  
“格林德沃先生！”一听到那醇厚熟悉的声音，邓布利多一下子紧张起来，为什么他会在这尴尬的时间打来他一直期盼着电话。  
盖勒特的眼镜里闪过一丝凶光，他不知道自己在做什么，他想到的只是不想或者说是害怕眼前这个人会对着手机发出求救。他连忙脱下自己的衬衣，抬起邓布利多的双手，用衬衣将他的双手困在头顶。  
邓布利多被突如其来的变化吓到了，但他不敢出声，也不敢反抗，害怕被电话另一头的格林德沃听到异常的声响。  
他怕格林德沃发现吗？他害怕，但他更害怕格林德沃知道这件事后毫无反应。  
他心下一片凄凉。  
他只能咬紧牙关，等着眼睛表达他的反对。  
“是打扰你睡觉了吗？”格林德沃的声音还是想往常那样温柔，而又带着疏离感。  
盖勒特跪在邓布利多的两腿之间，按住他试图在床上乱蹬的双腿，张嘴直接咬住了他的阴茎。  
“没有，我……”邓布利多的双手被捆着，无法捂住自己的嘴，剧烈的快感无法抑制地从他的嘴角边溢出，“啊……我只是在床上看书。”  
“哦，是吗？”格林德沃低声笑了笑，蛊惑般地说道，“真的不是因为听到我的声音，控制不住在床上自慰了吗？”  
“啊……我不……”盖勒特加大了嘴上套弄的速度，他听到身下人的喘息声越来越大，但还在持续不断，侧过头对着手机继续说话，这让他感到更恼火。  
“啊……我是啊……我是在想着格林德沃先生自慰。”邓布利多爽得蜷起脚趾，他抬起屁股，两条腿也不由得并拢，牢牢地夹住盖勒特的头，想要深入更多。  
“我也想你……”疏离感消失，格林德沃忽然像一个深情的情人，在邓布利多的耳边说着，“昨晚，我一晚上都没睡好，一闭上眼睛，全部都是你在我身下淫叫的模样。”  
他轻声地说着，语言仿佛化作了轻柔的音符，在邓布利多的耳畔跳动着，“告诉我，你在摸哪里？”  
“啊……我在……我在摸我的阴茎……”  
“那你想我摸你哪里呢？”  
盖勒特用喉间的软肉抵住邓布利多的龟头，让邓布利多立刻溃不成军，他只得不停说话，好让呻吟声显得没那么明显，“我也想你……啊……我想你摸摸我的乳头，摸摸我的锁骨，还有……”  
“还有什么？想让我操你下面吗？”  
“嗯……”邓布利多舒服地长叹道，事已至此，邓布利多已经无暇顾及过多。  
他们已经堕入地狱，又何妨不快活一些呢？  
“先把我的阴茎舔硬。”格林德沃在电话另一头下着命令，“把手指塞进嘴里，像舔我的阴茎那样舔它们，舔得越大声点，让我听见。”  
盖勒特听到这句话，他松开邓布利多的阴茎，抬起头，不出意外，看到了邓布利多欲求不满的眼神。  
不过他现在可没空满足邓布利多的欲望，他现在很生气，为什么邓布利多一听到那人的声音就那么兴奋那么骚，还骚到用大腿夹住他的头，挺腰把阴茎往他嘴里塞，床单都湿了一大片。  
如果不是不想被格林德沃发现他的存在，他早就想骂人的了。  
盖勒特起身把全身的重量都压在邓布利多身上，小腹压在他 阴茎上，一条腿挤在他的两腿之间，膝盖牢牢地顶在他的花穴上。  
邓布利多正在想双手被捆住无法含住手指的时候，盖勒特就把手指伸进了他的嘴里，模拟着抽插的动作，用手指操着他的嘴。  
邓布利多连忙含住盖勒特的手指，用舌头卷住手指，舔舐着指腹，发出啧啧的水声。  
而电话另一头的格林德沃正独自一人坐在酒店的套房里，他戴着蓝牙耳机，听着邓布利多舔手指的声音，闭上眼睛，撩开浴袍的下摆，套弄这阴茎，想象着邓布利多趴在床上翘起屁股，把他的阴茎舔得水光淋漓。  
打电话这件事，对他而言，属于一个意外。  
今天的格林德沃和昨晚一样，久久无法入眠，他摸出手机，刷了会儿新闻，想赶走脑子里的邓布利多，但越是想赶走，越是想要邓布利多。格林德沃打开通讯录，看着那个熟悉名字以及陌生的号码，纠结了许久。  
他忽然想起那天两人交换电话号码的场景，邓布利多浑身赤裸，脸上带着前一晚的潮红，握着手机站在窗前。清晨的阳光从窗帘缝隙里钻出来，洒在他的侧颜上，看起来圣洁得宛如天使，但身上却布满了激烈情事留下的吻痕，大腿上还有格林德沃掐出来的红痕和干涸的精液。  
一个淫荡的天使。  
或是说是被恶魔拖入地狱，洁白的翅膀上逐渐沾染上情欲的天使。  
直到格林德沃听到拨出电话的嘟嘟声时，他才发现他已经无意识间拨通了电话。  
他摇了摇头，果然还是要正视自己的欲望。  
只是他没想到，只是听到邓布利多的声音，他的阴茎就有了抬头的趋势，也没想到对方也在想着他自慰。  
也挺好，偶尔来一场电话sex也别有一番风味。  
“你把我的肉棒舔得又大又硬，还吸干龟头上的液体，”格林德沃的声音渐渐染上情欲，他咽了口口水说，“来摸摸它。”  
盖勒特坐在邓布利多的脸上，阴茎抵在那张漂亮的脸上，但盖勒特放过了他的嘴，只是脸上来回摩擦。  
邓布利多看着近在眼前的阴茎，龟头不时擦到他的眼睛，阴毛戳着他柔嫩的肌肤，让他的脸上痒得不行，他已经分辨不清，胡言乱语地说着：“啊……先生……太大了，好硬。”  
“接下来应该怎么做的，你知道吗亲爱的？”格林德沃继续说着。  
“知……知道。”  
“说出来，让我听听。”  
“接下来我想让格林德沃先生捅我的花穴，里面好空，好痒，流了好多水。”  
“那你要先好好抠下面，把下面抠松。”电话另一头的格林德沃轻笑道，“你上次怎么说的，说我的阴茎太大了，直接捅进去会操坏你，你摸到它了，是不是想被它捅到坏？”  
“先生……我摸到了，你的阴茎太大，好硬好烫。”  
没有任何一个男人不喜欢性伴侣夸他的性器又大又硬，格林德沃感觉手里的阴茎又胀大了一圈，但还是不够，他想要更多。  
“家里有润滑剂和按摩棒吗？”格林德沃问道。  
“有润滑剂。”邓布利多思考了一下，“没有按摩棒。”  
“把润滑剂找出来，这次回来我给你带按摩棒如何？或者你更喜欢跳蛋？”  
“唔……”盖勒特用龟头堵住邓布利多的嘴，但很快又放过他，起身打开床头柜的抽屉。  
“那就都来一份吧，当做伴手礼，好吗？润滑剂找到了吗？”  
盖勒特从抽屉里找到了润滑剂，还挑出了那支消肿的软膏，一起带回床上。  
“找到了。”邓布利多回答道看了盖勒特一眼说道，他发现他看不懂他学生的表情，像是面无表情，又像是满腔怒火无处发泄。  
“把盖子打开，对着你下面小洞的入口全部插进去。”格林德沃不容置喙地说着，“你的骚水太多了，我怕润滑剂太少，还没涂多少，就全部给你的浪水冲出来。”  
邓布利多摇了摇头，他看着盖勒特旋开消肿软膏的盖子，把软膏整个插进他的花穴，突如其来的插入以及冰凉的管体入侵火热的阴道，令邓布利多尖叫出声——  
“啊！”  
“只是被润滑剂插入，也会有感觉吗？接着把它全部挤进去。”  
盖勒特捏着管体一股脑将软膏全部挤入邓布利多的身体里，就像格林德沃说的那样。  
这种感觉很奇怪，看起来就像是盖勒特正听着格林德沃的指挥在操弄自己。  
但邓布利多知道不是那样，这分明是盖勒特施加给他的折磨和羞辱。  
盖勒特知道他爱着格林德沃，才会用这种方式让他在格林德沃面前无地自容。  
不是享受偷情的快感，而是忍受偷情带来的耻辱。  
他感到有液体从他的眼眶里滑落，但他现在已经分不清哪是悲伤的泪水还是爽到无法控制的流泪。  
“好了现在全部挤进去了，扔了润滑剂。在我们进行下一步之前，你想我摸你哪里呢？”格林德沃问道。  
花穴里一下子空了，邓布利多难耐地在床上扭动屁股，挺胸想得到更多的抚慰。  
盖勒特忽然伸手解开捆住邓布利多双手的衣服，并将两只手轻轻摆在他的胸口，而他自己又取出另一支润滑剂，对准后穴挤了进去，伸出手指开始开拓后穴。  
后穴被异物侵入的痛感略微刺激到了邓布利多但更多无法填充的空虚感又接踵而至，他不满地扭动下身，破碎的呻吟从嘴角流出。  
“你不要……”邓布利多向电话那头的格林德沃问道，“胸……摸摸我的乳头好吗？”  
“也许我还需要再买个乳头震动器？或者你会更喜欢吸乳器？”  
“不要，我只想要先生舔我的乳头。”虽然双手刚被解放还虚软着，但胸口的空虚感更令人难熬，邓布利多抬手掐着自己的两个乳头。  
“只是舔吗？我以为你会更喜欢我咬你的乳头。”格林德沃说着， “你的手指插正插在你的阴道里，而我含住了你的乳晕，乳头嵌在我的牙关当中，我来回磨着牙齿，你的乳头爽到硬了起来，而另一边的乳头因为没有我的抚摸而在发抖。”  
邓布利多的双手胡乱的摸着自己的乳房，他把已经硬挺的乳头压进乳肉，用指甲掐着上面的小粒，但还是不够……  
“求求你……”邓布利多胡思乱想着，他到底是在求谁，他在求电话另一头的格林德沃吸他的乳头，还是在求盖勒特赶紧插一插他空虚的花穴呢，还是不管谁都好只要有人摸一摸他前方无人问津的阴茎呢？  
“求我什么呢？”  
“什么都好，请快一点！我受不了了。”  
“还是那么不坦承。”格林德沃笑了笑说，“下面抠松了吗？”  
“大……大概吧……”邓布利多犹豫着说，他不知道说的到底是下面哪一个。  
“不过我想也没关系，现在穴里的水一定多到需要我的阴茎来堵住了吧？来，两只手把阴唇分开。”  
邓布利多松开被掐得胀大一圈的乳晕，双手往下摸到自己的阴茎。  
“不许摸阴茎，”格林德沃像是看到了他的一举一动，“继续往下，摸住你的花穴，你可以试着摸摸你的阴蒂，按住它你会很舒服的。”  
邓布利多听从着他的指挥，双手离开阴茎，摸到湿漉漉花穴，他艰难得分开两片阴唇。  
而这时盖勒特趁虚而入，将手指送入他门户大开的花穴中。  
盖勒特的手指沾了些还未被淫水冲走的软膏，一点一点地在邓布利多的阴道里按摩着，直到软膏完全消融在火热的内壁上。  
他伸出手指，直接按在暴露在空气中久久得不到抚慰的阴蒂，紧接着邓布利多的身体就如同被通电一般，全身不停颤动，一道白浊也从他的阴茎里射了出来。  
“啊啊啊……”邓布利多尖叫着松开了手，两片阴唇软塌塌地搭在一起，但盖勒特没有松开手，他捡起空了的软膏管子，堵住了邓布利多即将喷水的入口，他觉得还不够，用捡起另一只润滑剂的管子，先用手指在阴道上戳开一个小洞，再把第二根管子插进去。  
盖勒特抬头，挑了眉，仿佛在告诉邓布利多这下把出口堵住了，他再也不用担心消肿软膏会被淫水冲走。  
盖勒特抱起邓布利多的双腿，缠在自己身上，弯下腰含住邓布利多的喉结，帮他度过不应期。  
邓布利多大脑放空，享受这高潮的余韵，但他总觉得忘记了什么。  
一道刺耳的音乐划破宁静的夜晚。  
第二个手机铃声忽然而至……


	11. Chapter 11

“是你那边电话响了吗？”格林德沃戴着蓝牙耳机，坐在沙发上。  
面前的茶几上摆放着两台手机，左边是他的，右边则是他刚向罗齐尔借来的，屏幕上亮着的是他儿子的名字。  
“啊……”他听到耳机里传来邓布利多慌乱的声音，还有几不可闻但又的轻笑声，“是……是我弟弟阿不福思的手机，他今天来我家借宿。”  
“外面有人，你还叫得这么大声吗？”格林德沃听受够了来自另一个国度的手机铃声，他划过屏幕，耳机里那个刺耳的声音和眼前刺眼的手机亮光都消失了，空荡荡的房间里只剩下邓布利多的喘息声撩拨着他的神经。  
“他……他……睡着了，不会听见的。”邓布利多的呼吸声逐渐沉重，强忍住的呻吟不断从嘴角溢出。  
这声音很熟悉，格林德沃每次一次进入邓布利多的身体里时，都会听到这般呻吟。  
格林德沃以为他会生气，会愤怒。但实际上他没有，他甚至还在邓布利多的叫床声中高潮了。  
他看着满手的白浊，他嘴角上扬，想笑，但没有声响，只是胸口在不停颤抖。  
邓布利多出轨了吗？不，他没有。  
他们之间本来就没有什么约定，甚至连金钱的约束关系都没有。  
只是炮友。  
炮友之间不需要对精神保持忠贞，更不需要对肉体保持忠诚。  
但是格林德沃真的满意这样的关系吗？  
他说不清楚。  
他曾想过用金钱来衡量他们之间的关系，他派人查过，邓布利多急需一大笔钱给多病的妹妹。他一直在等待，等待有一天邓布利多会来求帮帮他的妹妹。  
那么这样他就不算是施舍不算包养，他们之间关系也不会因为金钱变味。  
或者更自私的说法，格林德沃想要一种被依赖感觉。  
他想让邓布利多主动依赖他，需要他，离不开他。  
但他似乎忘了，邓布利多也是一个人，一个有自己想法的人。  
或者说是一个容易被人窥觊的人。  
“既然有外人在，你也别闹太晚。”格林德沃面无表情地说着，“晚安。”  
“晚安，好……梦……”  
格林德沃挂了电话，扔了耳机。  
今夜注定不会有一个好梦。

“他终于挂了。”听到收线提示音后，盖勒特冷哼一声，他托着邓布利多两瓣臀肉，故意避开对方的敏感点，只是一味地挺腰毫不留情地抽插。  
“你在他面前可真够骚的，什么话都说得出口。你是不是觉得很有趣，在电话里被一个男人用语言操到兴奋，身体又被另一个男人操到高潮，看来你这淫荡的身体需要两个男人才能满足。”盖勒特垂下眼帘，汗水浸透了他的额发，也模糊了他的视线。  
他知道他干了什么，起初他只是一时兴起，逗邓布利多玩，让邓布利多在在喜欢的人的电话面前出轨，最好能断了邓布利多对格林德沃那个老家伙的念想。  
他不是喜欢做一个慈悲的忏悔者吗？  
那就剥开他装腔作势的外表，展露他淫荡的内在，让他感到羞愧，令他无地自容。  
可是在持续的对话后盖勒特发现，自取其辱的是他自己才对。  
他做得再多，再努力，邓布利多喊的人，脑子里想的人，心里爱的人，都不是他。  
愤怒不甘充斥这他的大脑，身下的动作越发猛烈，他恨不得将那人操死在床上，将那人融进自己的骨血之中。  
但他舍不得。  
他撩开那人赤褐色的碎发，深邃的蓝色眼眸正盯着他。  
眼睛的主人抬起手，轻轻擦过他的眼眶。  
“你……在哭吗？”  
“没有。”盖勒特咬着牙，瞪大了眼睛说，“是汗。”  
“他会发现吗？你的手机……”邓布利多伸手朝着手机的方向指着，但他在盖勒特的撞击下，他的身体不停向前移，他不得不垂下手抓住床单，仿佛在大海中抱着浮木，避免被狂风暴雨击沉。  
“你的借口不是很完美吗，你应该对自己有信心。”盖勒特没空思考这个问题，他抓着邓布利多的臀部往自己的方向靠，龟头由此推进得更深入，研磨着更柔嫩的内壁，邓布利多立时尖叫出声，他松开床单抬手想摸一摸自己的阴茎，却被盖勒特抓住手，贴在他自己的小腹上。  
“邓布利多老师是想摸自己的鸡巴吗？那么摸摸我的鸡巴如何？”盖勒特控制着他的手，隔着薄薄的皮肤勾勒着在他肠道内肆虐的凶器，“是不是很厉害？嗯？”  
邓布利多垂下眼睛，看到他的肚子上耸动着的阴茎，立马移开视线。  
“你不看看……这么晚……是谁的电话？”  
邓布利多不由自主地隔着皮肤抚摸着盖勒特的阴茎，它是那么大那么有力，光是手里摸着心里想着，就令他兴奋不已。  
他知道这样不对，但他控制不住。  
他想让那凶器能狠狠地擦过他的敏感点，在他的敏感点上打转。  
但是盖勒特只是堪堪擦过他的敏感点，他浑身的感觉只剩下痛。  
他欲求不满地抬起屁股，努力想让自己更好舒服些。  
“如果他有事，如果他有事会再打。”盖勒特不屑一顾地说。  
“万一是……”  
“万一是什么？”盖勒特转念一想，忽然笑了，“为什么老师会在意这个问题？如果老师是觉得会有女孩子打电话给我，我就饶了你。”  
“怎么……可能！我只是担心会不会有急事找你。”  
这个点，除了关系及其亲密的人，还会有谁打来了呢？更何况是盖勒特这样的学生，没有工作的负担，只会有爱慕对象会打来了。  
邓布利多觉得自己不对劲，他怎么会有这些奇怪的想法。  
计算他是盖勒特的老师，也不应该在意学生的社交.  
“看来我做得还不够卖力，让邓布利多老师你还有工夫想别的事。”盖勒特将邓布利多缠在他腰上的双腿举起，架在肩上，俯身向前，将邓布利多的身体折叠到不可思议的角度，下身猛烈抽插，仿佛要将后穴的褶皱 仿佛要把两个囊袋也挤进小穴中。  
邓布利多尖叫着：“不能……不能再深了……”  
“你可以的，我信你。”盖勒特不顾他的反抗，就这这个姿势，将一大股浓精射在他的肠道内。  
盖勒特松开邓布利多的两条腿，无力地趴在对方的身上，他听到身下心脏跳动的声音，这让他感到很安心。休息了一会儿，他从邓布利多的身体上撑起来，阴茎从邓布利多的身体里拔出，一大滩精液失去了阻塞，瞬间从那个被过度使用的穴口涌出。  
邓布利多侧过头拉过毯子盖在身上，盖勒特爬下床，甩了甩阴茎上残留的液体，从散落在地上的衣服堆里翻出了他的手机。  
他划开手机，看到了那个未接来电。  
“呵”他阴恻恻地笑着，暗了手机屏幕，把手机随手一扔，坐在床头背对这邓布利多，而邓布利多也侧过身子，背对着他。  
“刚才那个电话……”他双手撑在床上，翘着脚，仰头望着天花板，“是罗齐尔打来的，格林德沃那位能干的女助理。你说，她为什么，会在大晚上给我打电话呢？”  
盖勒特没说话，他在给邓布利多思考的时间，他侧耳倾听着身后的响动，直到他认为给予的思考时间足够长后，才开口继续说道：“你猜格林德沃是不是已经发现了我们的事？”  
“我们要不要打个赌？”盖勒特笑着说，“赌格林德沃会不会在意这件事。如果我输了，我退出你们之间，如果你输了，你就做我的男朋友，如何？”  
“对你而言这场赌博，不论输赢，都非常划得来，如何，赌一场吗？”盖勒特转过身，侧躺着从后抱住邓布利多，下巴靠在对方肩膀上，拉过毯子盖住两个人的身体，像一对温存的情侣在享受高潮后的余韵。  
“别胡闹了。”邓布利多虽然这么说着，但却没有力气制止盖勒特在他身上到处乱点火的手，“你只是分不清感情，很多男孩在在青春期都会像你这样。”  
“像我这样？”盖勒特笑得浑身发抖，“像我这样操老师吗？”  
“像你这样，误以为对老师的敬仰是爱情，毕竟老师的身份天生就带有一种引导的意味，特别是从小缺少父爱的孩子，更容易将缺失的情感寄托在亲近的人身上。”邓布利多顿了顿说，“比如老师。”  
“邓布利多，”盖勒特舍弃了一直以来的敬称，他咬着邓布利多的耳垂，愤怒的声音像一道刺骨的寒风钻进邓布利多的耳蜗，“收起你的教书育人，我听着就恶心。”  
盖勒特双手环着着邓布利多的腰，在后者看不到的毯子下方乱动着，右手慢慢下移摸到他的花穴。  
“这里怎么留了这么多水？连帮你堵住的管子也不见了。”盖勒特单手笼罩在湿润的阴唇上，食指一点点划开两瓣阴唇间的缝隙，圆润的指甲划过颤栗的阴蒂。  
邓布利多弓着背在盖勒特怀里惊呼一声，他左手安抚般地摩挲在邓布利多的腰窝，“让我来检查一下刚才上的药还在不在。”说罢他就将食指送入阴道中，在穴口浅浅地转了一圈后，他伸出手指，送到邓布利多嘴边，“你尝尝，还有药味吗？”  
邓布利多侧头躲开伸过来，但盖勒特还是不由分说地将手指送入邓布利多的嘴中。  
“呜——”邓布利多无力地反抗，他尝到一点苦味，但他分不清是药膏带来的味道，还是心间的苦涩。他的舌头被盖勒特的两指夹着拉出嘴外，他拼命缩回舌头。灵巧的软舌舔过盖勒特的指腹，盖勒特忽然一抖，松开了邓布利多的舌头。  
盖勒特侧过头舔着邓布利多嘴角边流下的唾液，接着堵住那张不肯好好说话的嘴。盖勒特的舌头舔舐着邓布利多的牙齿连牙龈也不放过，接着又缠上刚刚放过的舌头，直到邓布利多喘不过气，他才放开怀里的人。  
“你这人很有趣，嘴上总喜欢讲着大道理，但身体又那么淫荡，离不开男人。只要在你的敏感带轻轻碰一下，你就会不停发抖。”盖勒特轻佻地摸着邓布利多光滑的臀部，一把抓住臀肉似乎想留下指印，“我有时候甚至在想，你是不是也想在我和你之间，把爱和做爱分开来？就像那个男人对你做的那样。”  
“随便你怎么说。”  
盖勒特轻笑着：“就在刚才，我吻你的时候，你屁股还翘起来，顶着我的鸡巴，把我的鸡巴都顶硬了。”像是觉得说出来的话还不够作为证据似的，盖勒特挺腰，将阴茎插入邓布利多的股缝之间。  
邓布利多觉得像是被烙铁烫到一般，不是痛苦，而是欢愉。  
随着盖勒特蜻蜓点水般的触碰，邓布利多愈发感到欲求不满，他的阴茎抬了头，下身的空虚感也不停地叫嚣着。  
把爱和做爱分开来？  
这对谁都不公平。  
他应该尽早解决这扭曲的关系。  
“我答应你的赌约。”邓布利多说“有没有时间期限？”  
“两个月，我想两个月足够了那个男人喜新厌旧了。”盖勒特并抬起他的一条腿，以侧卧的方式慢慢进入他尚未合拢还留着精液的后穴中。  
他缓缓地挺动着，借着刚才的润滑剂还有精液，这一次比刚才顺畅了许多，但他的动作却又轻柔了许多，不像刚才的疾风骤雨，异乎寻常地温馨，让邓布利多更加煎熬。  
空虚感明明的到了填充，但他的呼吸依然变得急促，他快受不了了。  
“求你。”他说。  
“求我什么，阿不思？”盖勒特尾音上扬，“阿不思，你的名字真好听，我能叫你阿不思吗？”  
“操我，用力地操我。”邓布利多想忘记他的烦恼忘记他的背德忘记他的苦涩，只有身后的人可以满足他，只是他不知道他能不能回应对方所需要的爱。  
“是这样吗？”  
“啊啊啊——”邓布利多的前列腺被狠命擦过，他失声尖叫着，“就是这里……好爽……”他抬手想摸摸自己的阴茎，却再一次被盖勒特握住双手。  
“让我操射你，好吗？”盖勒特与他十指相缠，扣住他身体，饱满的龟头次次都碾过他的前列腺。  
肉体的撞击声、拍打声，还有抽插时带出的水声，让斜风细雨再次变成了狂风暴雨。  
邓布利多感到他的灵魂出窍，不，是他将感性与理性的思维撕裂。  
他不想让理性告诉他做错了什么又做对了什么，他只想要爱。  
不只是做爱。  
他的身体在频繁的抽插中变得麻木又变得敏感。  
盖勒特将滚烫的精液射在他肠道的深处，他被刺激得一哆嗦，立刻也跟着射出来了。  
他推开盖勒特，用毯子将自己全身裹住。  
“要我抱你去洗澡吗？”盖勒特好笑地看着邓布利多，难道他以为就能与刚才那个不知羞耻的自己割裂开吗？  
邓布利多没理盖勒特，他扶着墙壁慢慢往浴室走，任由后穴里的精液在大腿上流淌，甚至滴在地毯上。  
明天会发生什么事呢？  
不管发生什么事，盖勒特都认为一定会非常有趣。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 轻微BDSM，灌肠警告。

邓布利多是在医院里接到的电话的。  
格林德沃的司机，阿伯内西对他说，先生希望一下飞机就见到他。  
盖勒特应该是猜到了，金发的年轻人不怀好意地瞧了他一眼，看起来像是替他解围，但又像是揶揄般地安慰道：“学校有事你就去忙吧，阿利安娜我会照顾好的。”  
邓布利多咬了咬嘴唇，他猜不透格林德沃的意思，更不敢违抗他的想法。  
如果这想法是格林德沃的期盼而不是命令的话。  
邓布利多走出医院大门，就看到眼熟的汽车缓缓驶向他的身边。他上了车，车厢内的空调开得很高，让他有种昏昏欲睡的感觉。他本想小寐片刻，可刚闭上眼睛，脑海里就浮现了阴晴不定的格林德沃。  
之后会发生什么呢？他问自己。  
通常情况下，他应该直接被送到酒店。  
但今天他却在前往机场的路上。  
但如果是最糟糕的结局，他根本就没有上车的机会。  
邓布利多惴惴不安地靠在柔软的皮椅上。  
也许他只是想太多了，昨天的电话只是一个巧合，今天的邀请不过是另一个巧合。  
巧合与巧合的相加，让邓布利多的心中派生出格林德沃是否在想他的错觉。  
怎么可能呢。  
他苦笑着摇了摇头。  
“先生希望你在车上等他，他很快就会到。”阿伯内西忽然开口，打断了他的胡思乱想。  
邓布利多慌乱地打开手机前置摄像头，对着镜头左看右看，理了理自己的头发，整了整自己的衣领。  
没过多久，他听到车门打开的声音，连忙收了手机，正襟危坐，露出标准地微笑：“格林……”  
“嘘，别说话。”格林德沃伸出冰凉的手指轻轻靠在邓布利多的唇边，他带着一身寒气拥抱着温暖的热源，“让我睡一会儿，这几天我都没好好休息过。”  
阿伯内西升起了挡板，拉上车帘，车内一片漆黑。  
格林德沃闭上眼睛，靠在邓布利多肩上，很快就睡着了。  
邓布利多听着格林德沃平稳的呼吸声，还有自己狂乱的心跳声，他杵在原处一动都不敢动，甚至连呼吸都小心翼翼，生怕吵醒格林德沃。但随着汽车发动后难以避免的颠簸，格林德沃的身体还是在无意识中缓缓滑落了。  
邓布利多护住他的头，让他靠在自己的大腿上。  
格林德沃翻了个身体，拉着他的手，贴在自己唇边，像是在确认他是否还在。  
邓布利多的指腹触到微凉而又柔软嘴唇，他仿佛触电一般想立刻缩回去，转念一想，格林德沃还在酣睡中，他便大着胆子在黑暗中用手指轻轻按着格林德沃的唇珠，见对方没有醒来忍住了，他扬起嘴角，手指划过脸颊，他摸到嘴唇上的胡须，慢慢下移感到一小片刚冒出来的胡茬在扎他的手指，沿着下颌线，他摸到了格林德沃的头发。零乱的散发扫过他的手指，仿佛在他心口挠痒痒  
他在漆黑中听到汽车熄火，还有下车的声音。  
阿伯内西已经下车离开了，他应该叫醒格林德沃，可他又贪图这份意外的温馨。  
“已经到了吗？”不知过了多久，格林德沃终于醒了，他缓缓起身拉开车帘。  
微弱的月光洒在车厢里，让两人之间平添了几分旖旎。  
至少邓布利多是这么想的，他微微活动筋骨，舒展僵硬的身躯，攀附在格林德沃的手臂上说：“做吗？”  
“不。”格林德沃说着，他没想到格林德沃会拒绝，幸好他躲在月亮看不到的角落里，否则他通红的脸一定会被看到。  
格林德沃把他从阴影中拉出来，随即一枚滚烫的吻落在他的脸颊上。  
“我们回家做。”格林德沃说。  
家。  
邓布利多惊呆了，他浑浑噩噩地被格林德沃牵着走进了那栋他从不曾奢望过的别墅。  
如果他没记错的话，他们只是炮友关系，他去炮友的家，这合理吗？  
但邓布利多也没和其他人交往的经验，完全无法参考。  
他的心里只是不停地在思考，这就是格林德沃住的地方吗，他会在餐厅吃饭，在客厅工作，在厨房洗水果吗？  
很愚蠢的问题，可他很想知道。  
他想知道关于这个人的任何一切生活上的细节。  
他想在生活上，感情里更接近这个人。  
而不是仅仅存在于肉体上的关系。  
他想开口问，但干涸的喉咙无法发出声音。  
那么盖勒特也在这里生活过吗？  
为什么会突然想起这个名字，邓布利多的意识逐渐回笼，他现在不该想起那个金发的年轻人，更不该想起那个荒唐的赌约。  
邓布利多低着头，没有停下脚步，结果撞上了格林德沃。  
格林德站在主卧门前，“在想心事吗？”  
邓布利多心虚地眨了眨眼睛，“我只是在想，房子好大。”  
“下次再带去你别的房间，”格林德沃推开房门说：“我想他们已经准备好了。”  
他侧身让邓布利多进去，接着关上房门，拉上门锁。  
“浴室在左边。”并不是严厉的口吻，但说出来却有令人不容拒绝的威压，“洗干净。”  
“一起吗？”邓布利多拉着他的手说。  
格林德沃一点一点地掰开他的手指：“你先进去。”  
虽然最近两个人都是一起洗的，但以前在酒店约炮的时候，也不是没有一个人去洗过。邓布利多也没在意，他走进浴室，故意留了条门缝。  
他不想让格林德沃等太久，可头一次到对方家里的经历，还是让他有些好奇还有些不安。脱下的衣服放在这里可以吗？沐浴球和毛巾看起来是很私人的物品，他可以和格林德沃共用吗？  
现在推门出去问格林德沃，又会显得自己很麻烦，邓布利多想了想，把脱下的衣服整齐地叠好放在洗手台边上，站在花洒下面，挤了些沐浴露，手指在手心里磨出泡沫后再往身上抹。  
这时格林德沃推门进来了，他已经脱下外套，领口被解开了两粒扣子，衬衫的袖子挽在手臂上。他手里提着一个大包，放在浴室的地砖上。  
“洗干净了吗？”格林德沃走到邓布利多背后，干燥而粗糙的大手抚摸上了邓布利多的腹部，沿着腰线着滑过还表面残留着沐浴露肌肤。他低下头，在花洒底下迎着水滴，吻着邓布利多湿润的后背。“这里，还有这里，”他的手指重重的按压在颤栗的肌肤上，“还有没洗干净。”  
邓布利多回头，看到格林德沃取下挂在一旁的沐浴球，挤了些沐浴露，淋了水之后把沐浴球搓出泡沫。  
“转过去。”  
邓布利多老实地转过身，背对着格林德沃。他感到格林德沃的下巴搁在他的肩上，冰凉而坚硬的衬衫扣子直挺挺地压在他的后背上。  
似乎是种危险的信号。  
他不安地扭动着，格林德沃在他耳边吹着气说：“别乱动。”  
格林德沃握着沐浴球，轻轻擦拭着邓布利多的脖子还有锁骨，“你看，这里好脏呢。”他一一手牢牢控制住怀里的人，另一手猛然加大力度，手里的沐浴球仿佛变成了砂纸，毫不怜惜地摩擦娇嫩的皮肤。  
“啊——”邓布利多吃痛地叫出声。  
“痛吗？那就对了。”格林德沃冷笑着，继续用沐浴球从邓布利多的锁骨一直摩擦到他的胸口。  
“先生，对不起……”  
他知道了。  
邓布利多大口喘着气，敏感的乳头被无情而又蛮狠地擦拭着，本来应该只有痛感，可他的身体里渐渐浮起一种不该有快感，他被这说不清的快感击倒了，他不得不举起双手撑在浴室墙壁上，防止自己滑倒。  
“你不必说对不起。”格林德沃冷冰冰的声音响起，“我们之间本来就没有约定过什么，不是吗？”  
“我甚至……”他自嘲般地笑了笑，“做好了你不来打算。没想到你还是来了，那我……”他对着邓布利多耳朵吹气，“就不会再放手了。”  
格林德沃握着沐浴球，来回用力擦着邓布利多的阴茎，“还挺精神的，被我如此粗暴对待你也会有感觉吗？看来我们之后的清理步骤，你会喜欢呢。”  
已经不剩什么泡沫的沐浴球，向下滑到邓布利多的花穴，粗糙的球体沿着花穴的小缝，慢慢地向里挤入。  
“你们用这里做了几次，嗯？”格林德沃咬着他的耳朵问道，他握着沐浴球在两片柔嫩的阴唇之间打转，“你说用这个，能洗干净里面吗？”  
原本已经站不稳的邓布利多，这下更觉得全身无力。网状的沐浴球不时擦过最娇嫩也是最敏感的地方，带过如过电般的快感。他觉得他下面不停地在流水，如果不是因为站在花洒下面，恐怕这个沐浴球早就吸饱了他的淫水。而他的阴茎就像格林德沃所言，因为粗暴的对待，反而更加精神。他不敢看如此糟糕的自己，他撑在墙砖上的双手因为水蒸气而打滑，他不得不向后靠拢，但后背被格林德沃的衬衫扣子挤压地生疼，令他愈加无助。  
“夹住。”格林德沃忽然换上一副温柔的口吻，“站在这里不许动，乖乖等我。”  
邓布利多下意识地不敢动弹，他听到身后的声响，但因为水流过大，听的不够真切。  
很快格林德沃便回来了，“屁股翘起来。”  
邓布利多依言，弯腰翘起屁股，任由花洒落下的水流打湿他的赤褐色的头发。  
格林德沃沿着邓布利多的脊骨一路摸到尾椎骨，他带着粗茧的手指直接捅入紧闭的后穴入口，引得身下人一阵颤栗。  
“我也是第一次用这个，不过我想，原理应该差不多。”他的手指在穴口转了一圈，随后抽出手指，取而代之的是一根被深深插入的软管。  
“这是什么？”邓布利多感到一股冰凉的液体蛮不讲理地涌入他的肠道，他猜到了什么，但还是忍不住开口问。  
“灌肠。”格林德沃的声音冷冰冰地说着，“里面洗不干净的地方，只能灌肠了。你明白吗？”  
“你不能……这么做……”邓布利多咬着牙晃动着身体。  
“是吗？如果我非要这么做呢？”格林德沃掐住他乱动的屁股，“别乱动，你看沐浴球掉下来了，我该怎么罚你呢？”  
“你……”  
“说了让你别乱动，我可是第一次给人灌肠，万一没控制住力道，受伤的人可是你哦。”格林德沃阴恻恻地说着，他挤压着手里的瓶子，把整瓶灌肠液全部灌入邓布利多的肠道内。  
“你要忍住，亲爱的。”他拔出软管，扔了已经没用的导管和瓶子，爱抚般地抚摸着邓布利多的后背，“我知道你现在很难受，很想把那些液体排泄出来，是不是？”  
邓布利多因为体内鼓胀得难受而说不出话来，他的确有排泄的欲望，但更无法接受自己将排泄物倾泻在马桶以外的地方。  
这让他觉得，比求男人操自己还要羞耻。  
“说明书不见了，我记得上面说要憋住1分钟还是5分钟或是10分钟？否则灌肠就是无效的。既然我不记得需要忍耐多久，那就按照最长的时间来吧。”格林德沃不知道从哪里取出一个冰冷的金属肛塞，沿着邓布利多的股缝，再一口气塞入他的后穴。  
“这样就会不会流出来。”格林德沃拍了拍邓布利多屁股，像是完成了一件杰作。  
“求你……”邓布利多难耐地说着。  
“求我什么？”格林德沃摸着他被灌肠液撑起的肚皮，时不时地按压着。  
邓布利多不停地抖动着，他握住金属的水龙头，相比墙面，这更不容易打滑，勉强从嘴角里挤出单词：“请让我坐在马桶上。”  
“顾全你最后的体面吗？”格林德沃像是听到了什么有趣的笑话，“你认为你现在还能走过去吗？”  
“我……”邓布利多感到体内腾升的诡异的快感越来越多，越来越集中，他快承受不住了。他想起了刚才还被他厌弃的粗糙的沐浴球，想用它粗暴地揉搓他的阴茎填充他花穴的空虚，而那个沐浴球早就因为他大幅度的颤动，落在了地上。  
格林德沃原本是想惩罚他，可是看着他颤抖的身体，涨红的脸颊，心中又有些不忍。金发的男人只好搂着他的腰，将他抱起，安放在马桶上。  
邓布利多坐在马桶上，长长地叹了口气。  
格林德沃勾着他的下巴，“你眼角红可。哭了？是太爽了还是太难受了？”金发的男人没有等到回答，便弯腰低头吻住了他的眼睛，伸出舌头舔舐着带着咸味的液体。  
邓布利多感到轻柔的嘴唇从他的嘴角一直延伸到脸颊，最后停在了嘴角边上。他像往常一样想避开嘴唇接触，但这一次他的下巴被扣住了，他错愕地看着格林德沃封住他的口吻住他的唇。  
一时间他忘记了他尴尬的处境，满脑子都在想这是为什么。  
他以为他被厌弃了，他遭到了报复，但事实看起来并不是他想象的样子。  
也许，或许，可能……  
格林德沃很快松开了嘴唇，他伸手掐着邓布利多的乳头说：“那孩子是不是吸过这里。”  
“他不是孩子了。”  
“呵，”格林德沃哂笑，“他母亲走得早，从小缺少母爱，我想他根本就分不清爱情和亲情。”  
“你对他的亲情也不够。”  
“不错，所以他很容易将父亲的仰慕转嫁到他尊敬的老师身上，我说的对吗？邓布利多老师？”  
“那你呢？”邓布利多勇敢地接着迎上了金发男人异色的瞳孔，他想起了那个赌约，或许他还有机会能赢。  
“我？”格林德沃松开他的乳头，抚摸着他仿佛怀胎五月的肚子说，“要是我们第一次见面的时候，我把精液射在你的子宫里，你说我们的孩子是不是就该有这么大了？”  
“我想要一个孩子，我们的孩子。”

**Author's Note:**

> 有种出种算是吴语俚语吧，意思是有什么样的老子就有什么样的儿子，当然你也可以从字面上把标题理解为很黄暴的那个意思  
> http://meatsoup.lofter.com/


End file.
